Le chantage
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Et dire que tout cela avait commencé avec une stupide histoire de chantage…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le chantage

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, Snarry

 **Disclaimer** : Personnage de JKR, idée d'AudeSnape et texte de… Ah ben c'est moi !

 **Statut** : Terminée (Quatre chapitres)

 **Résumé** : Et dire que tout cela avait commencé avec une stupide histoire de chantage…

 **NdA** : Tout ceci est le résultat d'un défi lancé par AudeSnape. Ça a juste un peu dérapé ensuite… L'intitulé du défi - des deux défis en réalité…- seront publiés en note d'auteur à la fin du quatrième chapitre.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Yuko01 pour la correction rapide et efficace !

* * *

Hermione regardait son ami avec suspicion. Harry avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, et bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, il n'était pas très doué. En soit, ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, Harry était quelqu'un de souriant. Ce qui l'était plus en revanche, c'était qu'ils étaient actuellement au fond des cachots, dans la salle de classe la plus sombre de Poudlard : l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots, le Professeur Snape.

Habituellement, Harry ne souriait _jamais_ dans cette pièce. C'était, non seulement un endroit inopportun pour l'amusement, mais surtout une sorte de principe fondamental pour les Gryffondors. Ne jamais rire en présence de Severus Snape. De toute façon, c'était sujet à punition…

Le plus troublant était en réalité que le sourire d'Harry était tout sauf celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Un sourire diabolique, Serpentard et perfide faisait un drôle d'effet sur ce visage presque angélique.

« Harry ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un faux air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils en s'adressant à elle lorsqu'il vit sa mine sérieuse.

« Quoi 'Mione ? »

« Qu'est-ce ce que tu as ? » articula-t-elle exagérément sans pour autant émettre un son.

Harry se contenta de feindre l'incompréhension avant de se retourner vers le devoir que le professeur lui avait rendu quelques minutes auparavant. Son air profondément satisfait n'était pas rassurant. Hermione se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas trouvé sur sa copie un ingrédient mortel qu'il pourrait glisser dans le jus de citrouille de son professeur détesté. Enfin… Snape n'était pas du genre à boire un simple jus de citrouille. Elle l'imaginait plutôt en train de disséquer l'intestin grêle d'un rat tout en buvant un thé noir sans sucre. En bref, quelque chose de fort, racé et puissant en bouche.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Harry avait définitivement l'air louche et Hermione était bien décidée à savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Snape aboya la fin de la classe de septième année, Hermione rangea ses affaires à la hâte et se précipita vers la sortie où l'attendaient déjà les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or. Ils prirent immédiatement le chemin de la Grande Salle, l'estomac de Ron criant famine.

« Dis-moi 'Mione, combien as-tu eu à ce contrôle ? Si ta note est inférieure à Effort Exceptionnel, je pourrai plaider ça auprès de ma mère pour justifier mon T, » dit celui-ci avec espoir.

« J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel Ronald, et laisse-moi en dehors des disputes de ta maman. Elle a bien raison de te secouer comme un prunier de temps en temps, tu ne fais aucun effort. »

« Mais- » commença le rouquin.

« Et toi Harry, » le coupa-t-elle. « Quelle est ta note ? »

« J'ai eu un Optimal ! » déclara le jeune homme avec fierté.

Si la mâchoire d'Hermione n'avait pas été si bien accrochée, elle serait probablement tombée. Harry l'avait surpassée en potion ? Invraisemblable…

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Ron, tout aussi stupéfait.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Harry. « J'ai vraiment fait du mieux que je pouvais et Snape a dû le remarquer, » explique-t-il en haussant les épaules, continuant son chemin dans les couloirs.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, j'ai lu ton essai et il n'était pas terrible ! Tu as fait le strict minimum. Tu as même fini vingt minutes avant Ron, c'est pour dire ! »

« Hé ! » dit le rouquin, outré.

« Tu as lu mon essai ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Oh arrête un peu ! Tu l'avais laissé en plein milieu de la salle commune pour faire une partie de Bavboules avec Seamus. »

Harry rougit.

« Oh… Oh tu parles de ce jour-là ? Et bien… J'ai repris mon essai le lendemain pour le modifier. Je l'ai largement amélioré, » dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu l'as fait la veille, » asséna froidement Hermione, stoppant son avancée, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bien oui… » répondit Harry de plus en plus rouge. « On avait métamorphose et sortilège juste avant potion et comme je ne comprenais de toute façon pas, j'ai repris mon devoir et j'ai changé des choses. Je me suis senti inspiré soudainement. Vraiment… » dit-il avec de moins en moins de conviction.

« Je ne te crois pas Harry, » répondit Hermione avec le nez relevé.

« Un Optimal, il a obtenu un Optimal… » se lamenta Ron à côté d'eux. « Comment je vais dire ça à maman… »

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson pour le voir, pâle comme s'il avait vu une araignée, tirer ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

« Eh mec… c'est pas grave tu sais… Molly n'est pas si terrible, » dit Harry, secrètement ravi de la diversion offerte par son ami.

« Tu n'imagines pas… » gémit Ron. « Elle a demandé une dérogation pour que quelqu'un de l'extérieur puisse entrer dans l'établissement et me donner des cours de soutien… »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Hermione. « Le Professeur Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais ça ! Nous sommes en guerre, tout le monde est très méfiant. »

« Oui, » répondit Ron l'air morose. « Sauf s'il s'agit de l'un des membres reconnus de l'Ordre du Phénix… Comme mon frère, Bill ! »

« Quoi ? Bill va venir te donner des cours particuliers ? »

« À moi et aux autres qui veulent participer… Il a quitté Gringott en même temps qu'il a quitté Fleur et il n'a toujours pas de travail depuis... »

« J'avais presque oublié… » murmura Hermione, se souvenant des évènements passés.

Après leur cinquième année d'étude, Bill s'était fait mordre par Greyback un soir de pleine lune où il était en surveillance du Square Grimmaurd. Il était avec Remus Lupin sur le palier devant la maison, discutant tranquillement, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Harry en sang sur le trottoir d'en face. Ni une ni deux, ils s'étaient précipités sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Mais évidemment, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Les Mangemorts avaient attrapé un moldu, l'avaient torturé et lui avaient donné du polynectar, contenant un cheveu de Potter, sûrement récupéré par un Serpentard.

Bien sûr, les deux courageux Gryffondors n'avaient pas réfléchi et s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup. Bill avait été mordu et les deux hommes avaient été capturés. Enfermés et torturés pendant des mois, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de façon mystérieuse pour le Trio d'Or.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours des mois qui avaient suivi, continuant l'entente forte qu'ils avaient entamé lors de leur détention. Ils avaient besoin d'en parler, de rester ensemble. Bill avait aussi besoin de conseils, d'informations sur sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou, mais il avait aussi besoin d'être rassuré… Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, jusqu'à connaître chaque détails de la vie de l'autre.

Et puis, un an plus tard, Remus Lupin était mort lors d'une attaque éclair au Chemin de Traverse.

C'était avec tristesse que Bill avait remarqué que le corps de Remus, dans son cercueil, ne souriait pas. C'était idiot car les morts ne pouvaient pas sourire, mais chez Remus, c'était encore plus marqué. Il y avait une grimace de souffrance discrète marquant ses rides.

D'après la rumeur, juste avant de mourir , une personne voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux… Celle du loup-garou n'avait pas dû être heureuse pour que, même dans la mort, il ne soit pas en paix.

Cette perte, au delà de l'immense peine qu'il avait ressenti, l'avait fait réfléchir. Il s'était demandé s'il était heureux. Il ne l'était pas.

Chaque jour, il sentait un poids de plus en plus pressant sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait opprimé, oppressé. Puis il avait compris. Son loup. Il retenait son loup. Il avait réprimé sa nouvelle particularité, sa deuxième âme, pendant longtemps, pour sa fiancée Fleur, sa mère, sa famille. Pour ne pas leur faire peur, pour ne pas les blesser, pour ne pas les faire fuir.

Ce que Remus avait fait toute sa vie.

Alors, Bill avait réagi. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme Remus ; malheureux, frustré, perdu. Il voulait être heureux, il voulait être lui. Il avait pris ses affaires et avait quitté Fleur, quitté Gringott et expliqué à sa famille son problème, tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Depuis, il était suivi par un psychomage qui avait diagnostiqué un choc post-traumatique.

« Vous n'imaginez pas… » gémit Ron, les sortant de leurs souvenirs. « Si Bill vient à l'école, je vais mourir de honte… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous pensez vraiment que Bill est un saint ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Fred et George soient aussi farceur ? Ils ont eu de très bons professeurs. Non seulement Bill va me faire passer pour le raté de la famille, mais en plus, il va m'en faire baver. »

« Je suis sûr que tu exagères Ron, » répondit Harry avec de petites tapes sur son épaule. « Et puis… Tu n'as qu'à dire à ta mère que j'ai eu une mauvaise note. »

« Harry ! » cria Hermione, exaspérée.

« J'essaye de l'aider ! » se défendit Harry.

« Ma mère demande mes notes à Dumbledore… » dit Ron les épaules basses. « Et tu sais à quel point elle te considère comme son fils… Elle lui demande aussi tes résultats. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore a accepté de les lui donner, mais s'il l'a fait et que je lui mens, je suis doublement foutu ! »

Harry fit une grimace et poussa légèrement son ami pour le faire avancer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au rouquin, mais il savait comment gérer un Ron déprimé : la nourriture. Il ignora par la même occasion le regard suspect de son amie et dirigea le Trio vers la Grande Salle, soucieux.

Au-delà des problèmes de Ron, Harry avait un sombre secret et ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'Hermione mette le doigt dessus. Mais il savait bien que son amie était curieuse et perspicace. Maintenant qu'elle avait repéré quelque chose, il devrait être très prudent.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter son petit manège. La sensation de pouvoir était trop bonne. Enfin il possédait sa revanche. Enfin il pouvait punir l'homme qui avait été si injuste avec lui. Enfin, il était en position de pouvoir par rapport à Severus Snape.

Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très Gryffondor et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais la tentation de faire ressortir son côté Serpentard avait été trop forte. Lorsque après une chute de balais et une visite à l'infirmerie, il avait vu son professeur se tordre de douleur, ses vêtements déchirés dévoilant la marque des Ténèbres, cela avait été trop tentant.

Il avait tout d'abord été choqué, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas. Et puis un plan s'était monté dans son esprit : sa vengeance.

Harry était sorti discrètement de l'infirmerie et, après le cours de potion du lendemain, avait joué le tout pour le tout.

 _Flash back_

« Professeur ? » appela Harry lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti de la salle.

Celui-ci releva la tête de ses copies, cachant sa surprise de voir un élève resté pour lui parler _volontairement_. Surtout cet élève-là…

« Potter ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire que de m'empêcher de faire mon travail ? Comme vous pavanez dans les couloirs à essayer de faire passer votre énorme tête dans les por- »

« J'ai tout vu, » le coupa Harry sans écouter les insultes romancées de son professeur.

« Plaît-il ? » demanda l'homme en noir.

« Je vous ai vu hier à l'infirmerie, » répondit Harry. « Enfin, j'ai surtout vu une partie de vous que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Vous vous êtes d'ailleurs empressé de la cacher lorsque l'infirmière est arrivée. Ne sait-elle pas ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le professeur d'une voix traînante, cachant tout trouble qu'il aurait pu avoir.

« Que vous êtes un Mangemort, » assena Harry.

« Vous êtes comme votre père, » répondit calmement l'homme. « Une imagination débordante et un plaisir malsain à semer la pagaille. »

« Peut-être, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je suis sûr que si j'en parle au directeur, au comité et même aux parents d'élèves, ils me croiront. Je suis le Survivant. Je pourrais peut-être enfin me servir de cette notoriété que j'ai tant détesté. Et vous serez renvoyer. »

« Le directeur est au courant. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Fudge ? Des parents d'élèves ? »

« Vous ne feriez pas ça… »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Harry, un faux air innocent plaqué sur le visage. « Vous savez que le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard ? Et mon côté Serpentard en a marre de se faire piétiner par votre foutue rancoeur ! Il en a marre d'être tourné en ridicule en permanence ! Marre d'avoir l'impression d'être misérable dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce ! Cette fois-ci ça suffit, je vais réparer les injustices que _vous_ avez commises. Je vais me venger. Je vais vous faire regretter. »

Harry respirait fort lorsqu'il termina sa tirade. Pourtant, il ne prit pas le temps de se reprendre avant de continuer :

« Je veux être Auror, » dit-il en fixant son professeur dans les yeux. « Pour ça je dois avoir des bonnes notes en potion et vous allez me les donner, sinon vous perdrez votre poste et peut-être même votre liberté si vous ne courrez pas assez vite pour éviter Azkaban. Je veux un Optimal à chaque devoir écrit et une bonne note, mais réaliste pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, pour chaque potion. Si j'ai un Optimal au prochain devoir je saurai que vous avez accepté. »

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase et sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe.

 _Fin du flash back_

C'était plus de trois semaines auparavant.

La première copie que le professeur avait rendue, il avait susurré une phrase pour que seul Harry l'entende :

« Ne pensez pas que vous avez gagné… je vais vous écraser Potter… »

Au début, Harry avait eu peur, il ne sortait de la tour Gryffondor que pour les cours et les repas, ayant l'impression qu'il se prendrait un Avada entre les yeux dès qu'il serait seul. Mais les jours passant, il s'était dit que cette phrase anodine était peut-être juste une façon pour Snape de ne pas perdre la face.

En tous cas, il ne lui était rien arrivé et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que son plan était parfait.

Il surveillait tout de même toujours ses arrières. Snape était après tout un Mangemort et Harry n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Le professeur avait dit que Dumbledore était au courant et Harry était persuadé que c'était vrai. Le directeur savait toujours tout. Mais alors, pourquoi le gardait-il ? Était-ce une façon de garder ses ennemis proches de lui ?

Le Trio d'Or arriva dans la Grande Salle et, comme prévu, Ron se jeta sur son assiette, oubliant ses soucis. Hermione jeta des oeillades suspicieuses à Harry, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et le repas put se dérouler dans une bonne ambiance.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Ron avait oublié cette histoire de tutorat, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent subitement.

Hermione et Harry jetèrent un coup d'oeil à celles-ci avant de braquer leur regard sur leur ami rouquin. Ils avaient bien évidemment reconnu le nouvel arrivant et il savait que l'effet serait dévastateur sur le moral de Ronald. Oui, ce serait un coup dur.

Bill Weasley avançait à pas vif sous le regard de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle. Il était beau et avait un style indéniable. Beaucoup d'élèves rougissaient déjà. Bill avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres et lui seul savait pourquoi. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du Trio d'Or, il prit la parole bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Ronnie ! Maman m'a donné pour mission de te faire un gros bisous sur chaque joue, pour te donner du courage pour tes cours supplémentaires. Par contre, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vais pas le faire, vu le jus de viande qui coule sur ton menton, » dit-il en lui mettant de petites tapes dans le dos avant de partir vers la table des professeurs.

« C'est le début de mon humiliation… » gémit Ron avant de s'effondrer sur la table.

« Dur… » se contenta de dire Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule, sous l'oeil sévère d'Hermione.

Le Professeur Dumbledore, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais, se leva plus gracieusement que son âge aurait dû le lui permettre et pris la parole.

« Je vous présente à tous Bill Weasley, » dit-il en faisant un geste de main vers le rouquin. « Bill était à Poudlard il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il a été le préfet de la maison Gryffondor et a brillamment réussi ses examens de fin d'année. Il a ensuite travaillé pendant plusieurs années comme briseur de sort à Gringott. Il sera à Poudlard pour quelques mois et de façon complètement bénévole, afin de vous aider à réussir vos examens. Les cours de soutien sont optionnels et vous pourrez vous inscrire auprès de vos directeurs de maison respectifs. Merci de lui accorder un accueil des plus chaleureux. »

Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Certains Serpentards refusèrent de se mêler à l'enthousiasme mais les autres offrirent un salut poli. Déjà, certaines filles entreprenantes envisageaient de s'inscrire à ces cours et de séduire ce charmant nouveau professeur.

Ronald, de son côté, affalé sur la table, gémissait misérablement.

« Il va détruire ma réputation… Toutes ses années où j'ai tout fait pour être le meilleur des gardiens, pour enfin voir les filles tomber à mes pieds… Tout est fini. »

« Bon sang Ron, » s'énerva Hermione. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, la réputation ne fait pas tout. Réussir tes examens est bien plus important ! »

« Plus important que sortir de l'école toujours puceau ? » demanda le rouquin effondré.

« Ron ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Surtout qu'on a parié en quatrième année, ça va te coûter un max, » rit Seamus à côté d'eux.

Il retourna cependant bien vite à son assiette lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

« Si je prends du polynectar pour ressembler à Harry ça compte ? » demanda Ron soudainement plein d'espoir.

Il prit un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione et une exclamation indignée de son meilleur ami.

« Hé ! » cria celui-ci. « Tu ne fais pas de cochonnerie avec mon corps ! »

« D'autant plus que ça ne marcherait peut-être pas, tu sais bien qu'Harry préfère les muscles et les poils, à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire un mec… » réfléchit Dean.

« Mais non ! Même dans le corps d'un autre je garderai ma tête, donc je peux faire fonctionner son outil avec ce qui m'excite moi. Et si ça ne marche pas, je peux toujours me faire un mec, ça marcherait pas vrai ?! »

« Mais tu vas te taire ?! » hurla Harry en plongeant la tête de Ron dans son assiette.

Il força son ami à rester dans cette position et parla à voix basse pour que seules les personnes proches entendent :

« Je te rappelle que personne à part le dortoir et Hermione ne connaît mon attirance pour les hommes et j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous pour le moment. De plus, je te conseille vivement ne pas utiliser ma foutue notoriété pour pouvoir lever n'importe quelle greluche venue. Ouvre les yeux bon sang… »

« Y a-t-il un problème messieurs ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall, s'arrêtant derrière eux.

« Pas du tout, » répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé. « J'ai cru que Ron avait des poux, » dit-il en relâchant la chevelure de son ami. « Je vérifiais simplement. »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui lança un regard d'avertissement, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à son histoire, avant de se détourner et de reprendre son chemin vers la Grande Porte.

« Harry, » dit Ron en crachant une feuille de salade que son ami lui avait fait manger en lui plongeant la tête dans son assiette. « Où as-tu appris à mentir comme ça ?! »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de continuer à manger tranquillement.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, ils se levèrent et furent rejoint par Bill qui crocheta le cou de son petit frère avec son bras.

« Alors les jeunes ? Qui va s'inscrire à des cours de soutien avec un mec super cool qui n'est d'autre que moi ? »

« Je pense que je vais le faire ! » répondit subitement Hermione.

« 'Mione… » soupira Harry. « Tu es la meilleure dans toutes les classes. »

« Oui, sauf en potion, » répondit-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin.

« Tu sais, » lui dit Bill. « Personne n'avait encore vu Snape mettre une si bonne note à un Gryffondor. Si tu n'étais pas toi, j'aurais pu penser que toi et Snape étiez dans une relation plus intime que prof et élève. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et Bill éclata d'un rire tonitruant. La vie à Poudlard allait changer.

.oOo.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Bill, Harry mangeait tranquillement au côté de ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Il ne faisait pas partie du groupe de soutien et passait la plupart de son temps à réconforter son ami Ron au bord de la crise de nerf, tout en évitant de répondre aux questions insistantes d'Hermione sur ses notes.

Effectivement, la vie avait changé.

Pourtant, Harry était loin d'imaginer à quel point au moment où il prit son verre de jus de citrouille.

Dès qu'il reposa son verre fraîchement vidé, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une pression sur sa poitrine et un goût étrange dans sa bouche lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Immédiatement, il pensa à un empoisonnement.

Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs pour avertir le directeur, mais au lieu de voir des yeux bleus scintillants, il tomba dans deux lacs noirs sans fond. Les yeux de Snape étaient braqués sur lui et, comble de l'horreur, son visage affichait un sourire machiavélique.

Harry leva une main et la posa sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit une torsion étrange. Snape… Snape lui avait fait quelque chose. L'instinct d'Harry lui disait que ce n'était pas dangereux et, lorsque les effets se firent sentir, il comprit qu'il avait raison.

D'un geste brusque, il se leva de son banc et couru vers les portes sous les regards anxieux. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un mais n'y fit pas attention, se dirigeant vers son but : les toilettes.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et ce fut lorsqu'il referma la porte des toilettes qu'il comprit que celui ou celle qu'il avait bousculé le poursuivait. Il continua tout de même ce qu'il était venu faire et, avec précipitation, enleva sa cape, son pull et déchira presque sa chemise.

Devant le miroir et sous ses yeux ébahis, il regarda ce qu'il avait soupçonné : il avait une poitrine.

« Putain, » murmura-t-il en touchant les appendices étranges qui ornaient maintenant son torse.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que- » dit Bill en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il vit les nouvelles forme du meilleur ami de son petit frère.

« C'est pas les miens ! » cria Harry en croisant les bras devant lui. « Il y avait un truc dans mon jus, » dit-il précipitamment.

« Calme toi… calme-toi… » dit Bill en s'approchant prudemment. « Tu dis qu'une potion a été glissée dans ton gobelet ? Une potion qui fait pousser une poitrine féminine et les cheveux ? »

« Les… quoi ? » demanda Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

Effectivement, ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules de façon chaotique. Il hoqueta de terreur et se tourna vers Bill, oubliant de cacher ses nouveaux attributs.

« Tu… hum… Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça ? » demanda l'ancien briseur de sort avec un regard significatif vers son pantalon.

Harry pâlit et, brusquement encore, tira son jean et son boxer vers l'avant pour jeter un oeil.

Là où il y avait habituellement un pénis - qui lui allait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien - il n'y avait maintenant qu'une toison de poils noirs.

« Putain… » dit-il à nouveau. « Je suis une fille ! Je suis une putain de fille ! J'aime les gars d'accord ?! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis une fille ! »

« Harry calme-toi ! » s'exclama Bill en l'attrapant par les épaules, non sans jeter un oeil à la paire de sein qui ballota légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas une fille. Tu es un homme ! Un vrai. Maintenant reprends-toi et explique-moi. Tu dis qu'il y avait une potion dans ton gobelet ? »

« Snape… » murmura Harry.

« Snape ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? »

« C'est lui qui a mis une potion dans mon jus de citrouille ! »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » demanda Bill incrédule.

« Je le fais chanter ! Ok ? Je me le suis mis à dos ! Il avait le sourire ! Je sais que c'est lui. Qu'est ce que… Et puis… Je vais faire quoi ?! » hurla Harry en tirant sur ses cheveux long.

Bill voulait demander ce qu'était cette histoire de chantage, mais l'impératif maintenant , était de calmer Harry.

« Ok… Ok… Chut… » murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui. « Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais le sortilège pour couper les cheveux. Ma mère tenait absolument à me l'apprendre au cas où je veuille enfin me les couper comme elle l'espérait depuis si longtemps. Tu me laisses faire ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement et se recula pour laisser Bill sortir sa baguette, ce que celui-ci fit aussitôt.

Avec un mouvement souple et soigné, l'ancien briseur de sort murmura l'incantation qui permit aux cheveux de Harry de se raccourcir pour redevenir la réplique presque exacte de l'ancienne coupe ébouriffée d'Harry.

Celui-ci jeta un œil dans le miroir et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son reflet plus familier. Il grimaça cependant lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la paire de seins qu'il possédait maintenant.

Ils n'étaient pas bien énorme. Un peu moins gros que ceux d'Hermione s'il pouvait se fier au peu de poitrines qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. De plus, elles étaient toujours couvertes d'une chemise au minimum et il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il avait gardé ses tétons bruns mais ses poils avaient disparu. Apparemment, les seuls survivants de la potion avaient été ceux sous ses bras, sur ses jambes et au niveau de son intimité.

« Et pour ça ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt son nouveau fardeau.

« Pour ça quoi ? »

« Comment les enlever ? »

« Et bien… » dit Bill en se frottant la nuque l'air gêné. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que pour les cheveux… Je ne suis pas chirurgomage et je ne sais pas… couper des seins ! Il va falloir demander à Snape si c'est bien lui et comment il a fait. De mon côté, je vais faire des recherches sur une telle potion. »

« Alors il faut les cacher ! » dit Harry avec détermination.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit me voit avec ça ! »

« Très bien, très bien… » grogna Bill. « Ah ! » dit-il soudainement.

Il fit un nouveau geste de baguette et aussitôt, une longue bande de tissu en sortit. Il la tendit à Harry qui se contenta de lever un sourcil d'interrogation.

Bill soupira, prit la bande à deux mains et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il fit ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trop regarder, ni trop toucher, mais hélas, ne put s'empêcher lorsqu'il sentit la peau frémir sous ses doigts. Gêné et le rouge aux joues, il s'appliqua à poser la bande autour du torse du Gryffondor comprimant légèrement sa poitrine pour laisser le moins de relief possible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il recula et regarda le résultat.

« Et bien voilà, » dit-il avec entrain. « Avec ta chemise, ton pull et ta robe, personne ne remarquera cette particularité. Il faudra juste faire attention à te dénuder en privé… »

« Merci Bill, » soupira Harry.

« Pas de problème. Maintenant dépêche toi de te rhabiller, n'importe qui pourrait venir. Heureusement que c'est l'heure du repas. Je m'y rendais quand je t'ai vu avec tes cheveux qui s'allongeaient progressivement… »

Harry acquiesça et enfila son pull et sa robe. Il ramassa sa chemise dont tous les boutons avaient sauté et se tourna vers le frère de son meilleur ami.

« Je vais régler cette histoire, » dit-il avec détermination. « C'est entre lui et moi ! »

« Ne veux-tu pas me raconter ? »

« Pas maintenant Bill… Je veux juste aller me coucher et… ne plus penser. Merci de m'avoir aidé, » dit Harry en serrant l'ancien briseur de sort dans ses bras.

Toujours pris dans l'étreinte, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et deux hoquets de stupeur.

« Oh non… » gémit Ron. « Ne me dit pas que tu te tapes mon frère… »

Bill serra plus fort et ricana. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry pour lui susurrer :

« N'oublie pas de les sortir de leur bandage la nuit. Ce n'est pas bon de laisser de si beaux seins aussi comprimés. »

.oOo.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sourit.

Il avait fait un rêve vraiment idiot. Cette histoire avec Snape le rendait fébrile et lui faisait avoir des pensées absurdes. Il avait rêvé que Snape l'avait transformé en femme ! Il avait des seins, des cheveux longs et surtout, plus de pénis. Rien qu'en y repensant, Harry avait des haut-le-cœur.

Pris d'un doute, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'assurant qu'ils soient toujours aussi courts. Parfait. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il repensa à ce rêve idiot. Avec un soupir de contentement, sa main descendit sur son cou, puis sur son torse.

Mais il y sentit une protubérance inopinée et, fronçant les sourcils, malaxa légèrement.

Avec un cri bref et un peu trop aiguë pour lui, il se redressa dans son lit en comprenant ce qu'était la bosse sous ses doigts. Il toucha frénétiquement son corps pour confirmer ce qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas réaliser : il était une fille.

« Ça va mec ? » demanda Ron derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit à baldaquin.

« Ouais ! Ouais… » dit Harry en cachant sa poitrine sous le drap au cas où quelqu'un passerait la tête par la maigre ouverture. « J'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar… Snape en petite tenue, tu imagines… »

« Mon pauvre vieux… » souffla Ron. « Je suis sûr que c'est une raison suffisante pour sécher le premier cours ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron… J'arrive, » dit Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le bandage que Bill lui avait invoqué. Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve… Il était réellement devenu une fille - ou une femme - à cause d'une potion de Severus Snape. Bill l'avait aidé, puis Ron était arrivé, accompagné d'Hermione.

Ces derniers s'étaient levés de table peu de temps après lui et étaient partis à sa recherche, d'abord dans le dortoir des Gryffondors puis avaient fait le tour des toilettes pour hommes de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin trouvé Harry, celui-ci avait prétexté une subite nausée, mais son câlin avec Bill et sa chemise déchirée dans sa main prouvaient que ce n'était pas la principale cause de son absence.

Cependant, ils n'avaient rien dit et s'était contentés de raccompagné Harry au dortoir.

Et maintenant, Harry devait feindre que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine. Qu'il était toujours un homme, toujours viril. Il ne pensait pas que le corps était si important dans l'identité, mais de tout évidence, il se sentait très vulnérable et bien moins sûr de lui depuis qu'il n'avait plus de pénis.

Il prit la bande de tissu et commença à l'enrouler autour de son torse. C'était compliqué, il n'avait encore jamais fait une chose pareille et c'était aussi légèrement douloureux.

Une fois fini, il enleva son bas de pyjama et évita bien de regarder entre ses jambes pour garder un soupçon de mystère. Il mit ses vêtements préparés à l'avance au pied de son lit et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était parfait, sortit de l'abri confortable que formaient ses rideaux.

Derrière, Ron fourrait ses dernières affaires dans son sac, l'uniforme froissé, les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait que, comme d'habitude, il avait prit plus de temps dans une bataille d'oreiller avec ses colocataires que dans sa préparation pour les cours. Harry fit un mouvement de tête pour donner le départ et tous deux sortirent du dortoir.

En bas des escaliers, Hermione les attendait patiemment, un grimoire entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle s'empressa de le fermer et de se lever. Comme d'habitude, elle lança un regard étrange à Harry, mais plus insistant cette fois-ci.

« Tu as changé… » dit Hermione. « Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Ils ont l'air plus courts... »

Harry déglutit et regarda son amie.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, j'ai pas changé de coupe en pleine nuit… »

« Oui peut-être… » concéda Hermione.

« Et si nous allions manger ? » dit Harry bien trop gaiement pour que ce soit naturel. « J'entends d'ici le ventre de Ron s'exprimer. »

Hermione gloussa et Ron grogna. C'était une chose plutôt habituelle pour un matin de cours, et c'était réconfortant pour Harry d'avoir un semblant de normalité alors qu'il sentait que sa chemise cachait une paire de seins écrasée par un bandage.

« On a quel cours ? » demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors.

« Tu devrais le savoir… Tu es sensé avoir fait tes devoirs… » soupira Hermione.

« Hum… Oui… c'est vrai. Mais j'ai pris de l'avance et je ne me souviens plus. »

« Et préparé tes affaires pour aujourd'hui… »

« Je l'ai fait hier soir et là… Je suis trop dans le brouillard pour réfléchir. Allez 'Mione dit moi s'il-te-plaît, » dit-il avec une moue triste.

« D'accord… » grogna-t-elle avec tout de même un petit sourire. « Nous avons métamorphose en première heure, sortilège en deuxième et potion cette après-midi. »

Harry fit tomber sa fourchette de surprise. Potion. Il avait déjà oublié. Aujourd'hui, il devrait affronter Snape pour lui demander d'enlever ses… choses. Mais vu comme s'étaient passées les dernières entrevues, les espoirs étaient minces.

Il releva la tête et regarda la table des professeurs. Comme la veille, Snape le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le bâtard graisseux savait très bien dans quel état il était et s'en délectait.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Bill qui, à la table des professeurs, les regardait à tour de rôle, l'air perplexe. Il ne serait d'aucune aide dans les négociations, mais au moins, il ferait des recherches pour annuler les effets de la potion… C'était déjà ça…

Imaginant la future confrontation avec le Maître des Potions, Harry était certain qu'il allait payer cher pour son petit chantage. En même temps, il avait toujours une information de taille dans sa manche : Severus Snape était toujours un Mangemort.

« Harry ? » dit Hermione à côté de lui, le faisant sortir de ses songes.

« Oh… Oui, pardon. Je repensais à mon rêve. »

« Beuh ! » gémit Ron à côté de lui.

Harry laissa le rouquin raconter à leurs amis l'histoire supposé de son rêve alors qu'il s'armait de courage et prévoyait tous les scénarios possibles pour cette rencontre.

Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son plan, au premier abord si parfait, allait prendre un tournant aussi radical.

À la fin de son cours de potion, le dernier de la journée, Harry attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis et se planta devant le bureau. Il avait eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour convaincre Ron et Hermione de le laisser seul, mais il avait finalement affirmé que le Professeur McGonagall avait organisé cet entretien pour que Harry puisse parler avec le Professeur Snape de ses difficultés en potion.

Cette excuse était très bancale, mais Hermione rayonnait de fierté lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'Harry semblait très motivé à une explication sérieuse. Ron, quant à lui, l'avait regardé comme s'il avait annoncé une liaison amoureuse avec Lucius Malfoy. L'expression était assez parlante…

Il était donc devant le bureau, essayant de garder son visage dans une grimace la plus arrogante possible alors qu'il avait juste envie de partir en pleurant. Cette potion avait agi sur ses hormones ? Ou était-ce juste une réaction normale au stress qu'il cumulait ? Il attendait tout simplement de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit le professeur d'une voix grave et basse. « Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? »

Même si Harry n'avait pas regardé son professeur, il aurait senti son sourire narquois dans son intonation. Par les balloches de Merlin, cet homme se moquait ouvertement de lui !

« Rendez-moi ma… morphologie initiale ! »

Cette fois-ci, Snape avait ricané. Mais, vraiment ricané ! Au point qu'on voyait ses dents à travers ses lèvres fines. Salaud…

« Non, » répondit-il finalement d'une voix calme.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » cria Harry. « Je vais vous dénoncer ! Je vais dire à tout le monde ce que vous m'avez fait ! »

« Allez-y. Vous devrez prouver à tout le monde que vous devez maintenant être appelé "la Survivante", » ricana encore Snape. « Vous allez devoir montrer vos seins et peut-être même votre vagin à Albus pour qu'il vous croit… »

« Je le ferai ! » scanda Harry nettement moins sûr de lui maintenant.

« Très bien, et quand se sera fait, vous viendrez m'expliquer comment vous pourriez le convaincre que c'est moi qui ai glissé cette potion dans votre jus de citrouille. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Vous lui direz comment vous pouvez imaginer qu'une potion a pu faire cela, alors qu'elle n'existe pas et que seul un très puissant sortilège de magie noire, impossible à faire à Poudlard, aurait pu vous donner une anatomie féminine. »

« Je le ferai… » dit Harry d'une voix assurée quoique légèrement tremblante.

« Et bien sûr, vous lui expliquerez _pourquoi_ je l'ai fait… »

Harry qui s'apprêtait à répéter sa phrase, ferma la bouche si fort qu'elle claqua dans le silence de la pièce.

« Et bien oui, » dit Snape d'une voix moqueuse. « Vous lui expliquerez votre petit chantage à mon encontre et pourquoi j'ai dû réagir. Vous croira-t-il pour tout ça ? »

« Il… Il a une Pensine, je lui montrerai cette conversation. »

Snape ricana encore.

« La Pensine qui est en ce moment même dans un pièce scellée au Ministère ? »

« Qu… quoi ? » souffla Harry.

« Pensiez-vous vraiment que je me pliais à votre minable petit chantage sans aucune idée derrière la tête ? Avant hier le Ministre lui même est venu chercher la Pensine du directeur pour le procès programmé de deux Mangemorts présumés. Elle restera dans une pièce scellée avec les souvenirs pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Harry écoutait attentivement, de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus persuadé qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans son précieux pénis.

« Je peux attendre plusieurs semaines, » dit-il.

« Bien sûr… C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici à me demander d'inverser la potion. Sachez simplement que je connais beaucoup d'autre potion, et au moment où Albus retrouvera sa Pensine, vous aurez oublié toute cette conversation. Vous serez toujours une femme, mais vous ne saurez plus pourquoi, ni à cause de qui. Vous avez cependant encore quelques jours pour accepter ma proposition. »

« Vous êtes toujours un Mangemort et je pourrais le dire à tout le monde. »

« Certes, et je ne compte pas vous enlever ce souvenir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry la gorge serrée.

« Vous allez comprendre… » répondit simplement le professeur.

Le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes alors que Snape continuait à corriger négligemment ses copies, sans se soucier - du moins en apparence - de la conversation.

« Quelle proposition ? » demanda finalement Harry, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds.

« Je vous donnerai l'antidote si vous passez une soirée dans mes appartements, vêtu en femme. »

« _Pardon ?!_ » s'étrangla Harry, relevant subitement la tête.

« Vous avez bien entendu. »

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vieux pervers ! »

D'un geste vif et fluide, le professeur Snape se leva de sa chaise et attrapa Harry par le col, le rapprochant de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque affalé sur le bureau.

« Je n'ai aucun penchant pour ce genre de chose Potter et vous savoir à mes côtés pour toute une soirée m'exècre, mais vous serez humilié. Vous comprendrez l'utilité de cacher quelque chose qui vous fait honte. Vous comprendrez que parfois, nos choix, ont des conséquences désastreuses. Mais vous le comprendrez à plus faible échelle, pour que votre coeur de Gryffondor le supporte. Au lieu de l'humiliation public que je voulais vous réserver, vous vous contenterez d'une humiliation avec le professeur que vous aimez le moins. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux. »

Après son discours, le Maître de potion, repoussa son élève avec force, ce qui le fit chuter sur son séant.

Harry, pâle comme la mort, recula sur les fesses, terrifié par la soudaine colère de son professeur. Pourtant, son courage - ou sa stupidité comme il l'appelait parfois - refit surface et il parla d'une voix tremblante, mais pleine de hargne.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ça ! Allez brûler en enfer ! » dit-il avant de se relever à toute vitesse et de, courageusement, fuir le bureau.

Harry courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor mais, complètement désorienté, ne trouva pas le mot de passe que le portrait de la Grosse Dame attendait. Sans prendre en compte les cris du tableau, il repartit en sens inverse.

Il se sentait oppressé et le dénouage de sa cravate ne changea pas ce fait. Il devait sortir, respirer l'air frais.

Se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il était de nouveau suivi. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête à ce moment précis étaient les remarques acerbes de son professeur.

Snape voulait lui faire honte, comme lui avait honte de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Les choix. Les conséquences désastreuses… Serait-il possible que Snape soit effectivement un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Regrettant le choix qu'il avait fait en ralliant les Mangemorts, il s'était tourné vers Dumbledore pour aider ? Cette suggestion même était risible. Pourtant, Snape avait été plus que jamais ouvert au moment où il avait dit toutes ces choses. Dans ses yeux transparaissait la vérité.

Bien sûr, Harry avait vaguement entendu parlé du fait que Snape était un espion mais d'une part, il n'y avait jamais cru, et d'autre part, il imaginait un espion comme dans les rares films policiers Moldus qu'il avait vu : un homme musclé habillé en noir et équipé de tout un tas de gadgets pour regarder de loin une réunion macabre entre deux hommes au crâne rasé.

Il avait au moins raison pour l'homme en noir et le crâne rasé de l'ennemi… Ça aurait pu être drôle si Harry n'avait pas été si désorienté. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Snape puisse être aussi impliqué dans les Mangemorts, et lorsqu'il avait vu la marque, il avait immédiatement pensé que l'homme s'était bien moqué d'eux et était devenu Mangemort dans le dos de Dumbledore.

Quoique cette histoire n'était pas logique non plus… Mais dans son esprit, Snape ne pouvait absolument pas faire partie des gentils.

Bien qu'il déteste cet homme, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter qu'il fasse partie des réunions qu'il avait vu parfois en rêve. Tout était toujours très flou, mais il y voyait le sang, la torture physique, psychologique… Non… Il ne le souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi. Imaginer que Snape en fasse partie, qu'il souffre de cette façon était… perturbant.

Arrivé en haut de la tour, Harry respira un bol d'air frais. La nuit commençait à tomber et il ancra ses deux mains sur la barrière pour regarder l'horizon. Malgré sa respiration profonde, il n'arrivait pas à faire le plein d'oxygène.

Avec rage, il dénoua sa cravate et enleva sa robe, la jetant par terre. Son pull et sa chemise suivirent le même chemin peu de temps après, et dans un état un peu second, il enleva le bandage autour de son torse et respira profondément, remplissant ses poumons et bombant sa poitrine.

« C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que je vois ça, » dit une voix à sa droite.

Harry sursauta mais ne pensa pas à se couvrir. Bill avait déjà vu ce qu'il y avait à voir et de toute façon, il ne considérait pas cette paire de seins comme lui appartenant. Il se tourna seulement vers lui et lui sourit légèrement.

« Hey… » dit-il l'air morose.

« Oi, » répondit simplement Bill en essayant de ne pas lorgner sur la poitrine devant lui.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par le souffle erratique d'Harry. Il pouvait enfin respirer et en profiter malgré le froid persistant qui lui provoqua la chair de poule et des tétons arrogamment dressés au bout de ses seins charnus.

« Tu as trouvé un antidote ? » demanda-t-il de façon posée, sachant au fond de lui que la réponse serait négative.

« Je n'ai même pas trouvé la potion pouvant provoquer un tel changement. Je connais un sort… mais c'est de la magie noire et il est irréversible… »

« Alors il m'a dit la vérité… »

« Qui ? » demanda Bill en posant des sorts sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer dans la pièce ou entendre leur conversation.

« Snape. »

« Vas-tu enfin me dire quelle est cette histoire de chantage entre vous ? »

« Snape est un Mangemort, » assena Harry.

Il y eut un silence et Harry regarda l'ancien briseur de sort qui attendait la suite, sans réaction apparente.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Il est Mangemort bon sang… Voldemort veut ma peau ! Il veut me tuer et je côtoie l'un de ses sbires tous les jours. »

Harry se tourna pour être dos à la rambarde et s'affala au sol, la tête dans les mains.

« Par les tétons dressés d'Harry Potter ! Tu ne l'as tout de même pas fait chanter à ce sujet ?! » cria Bill en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés.

Malgré tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler de rire : les aînés des frères Weasley inventaient toujours des formulations étranges.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, » murmura Bill. « Mais Snape est effectivement un Mangemort et il est un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il partage les informations et aide à garder le clan des ténèbres en échec. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Il nous a libéré ! Lorsque nous étions enfermés dans les cachots du Lord Noir, Remus et moi, c'est lui qui est venu à notre secours. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry.

« Franchement… » soupira Bill. « Tu pensais sincèrement que nous nous étions enfuis seuls d'un château dont les défenses sont presque aussi lourdes que celles de Poudlard ? »

« Tu es un briseur de sort ! Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et vous êtes deux loup-garou qui plus est. Vous étiez deux sorciers puissants ! »

« Mais nous étions sans baguette Harry… Un sorcier sans baguette est complètement sans défense, n'oublie jamais ça… Quant à nos côtés loup-garou, à part nous entre-tuer à chaque pleine lune dans ce cachot sinistre, ça n'a servi à rien. C'est difficile à dire, mais je dois ma vie et mon respect à Severus Snape. »

« Je peux pas… Il… il m'a demandé de venir dans ses appartements et de passer la soirée habillé en femme pour me faire comprendre l'humiliation, les conséquences de nos gestes et d'autres bêtises. »

Bill ne put s'empêcher de pouffer derrière sa main.

« On ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas essayer d'être pédagogue. »

« Arrête de rire… » gémit Harry en donnant un coup d'épaule dans celle de Bill.

« Oh ne m'en veut pas Harry, c'est assez drôle ce qui t'arrive ! Je veux dire, tu as été transformé en femme. Sais-tu combien d'années j'ai essayé de faire ça à mes frangins ? En plus de ça, tu es plutôt pas mal, » sourit Bill, alors qu'Harry enlevait ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux dans sa chemise toujours au sol. « Tu as une ossature un peu forte pour une femme, mais c'est assez harmonieux. Et ses yeux par Merlin… » continua Bill en voyant son vis-à-vis le regarder à travers sa frange et sans ses horribles lunettes.

Il était l'image même de l'innocence en cet instant, avec ses grands yeux verts humides et ses cheveux en bataille. Il était toujours torse nu et ses seins se dressaient au-dessus d'un ventre plat. Il ressemblait à une jeune femme rebelle malgré sa mâchoire un peu carrée et ses épaules musclées. Harry était réellement séduisant. Ou était-ce séduisante ? Peu importe...

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Bill se pencha en avant et, avec douceur, posa ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue douce d'Harry avant de la plonger dans ses cheveux noirs. Pressant ses lèvres un peu plus, il gémit de plaisir et entrouvrit sa bouche pour y laisser glisser sa langue.

Harry, surpris et ne sachant pas encore si c'était de la bonne façon, ouvrit ses lèvres à son tour. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Bill et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.

Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir les sortit tous les deux de leur transe, sans vraiment savoir qui l'avait émis.

Bill se retira lentement et posa son front contre celui d'Harry, la respiration légèrement haletante.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il. « Je... tu étais sexy devant moi… sans tes lunettes, les seins nus.. »

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les seins qui te plaisent chez moi. Tu sais que je suis toujours un homme, pas vrai ? »

« Oui je le sais… mais disons que je l'ai oublié un instant… Ce n'est pas que pour tes seins, Harry. Tu es beau à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le fait de te voir dans ce corps m'a juste donné la décharge supplémentaire pour tenter ma chance, mais… Même si j'aimerais dire que le sexe n'a aucune importance, je n'imagine pas avoir des rapports un jour avec un homme. »

« Comme je n'imagine pas avoir un jour des rapports avec quelqu'un qui fait partie de ma famille d'adoption… »

« Merci Harry, tu viens d'éteindre de façon spectaculaire mon début d'érection. »

Harry éclata de rire tout en lâchant le cou de Bill avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« Tout va bien n'est-ce-pas ? On est cool ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence paisible.

« On est cool, » répondit Bill en se levant, aidant Harry à faire de même.

Celui-ci se rhabilla sommairement et se dirigea vers la sortie vers laquelle le briseur de sort l'attendait déjà.

« Au moins grâce à cette histoire, je suis maintenant sûr à cent pour cent d'être gay… » murmura-t-il avec un sourire, oubliant momentanément ses mésaventures de la journée.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaît. La suite jeudi prochain. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis et à la semaine prochaine ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Me revoici pour la partie deux. Elle est plus courte que les autres, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Encore merci à Yukyo01 pour la correction !_

* * *

Le chantage (Partie 2)

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était devant le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir Gryffondor. Il entendait ses colocataires taper à la porte pour pouvoir prendre leur douche comme tous les matins et, comme tous les matins, n'en avait rien à faire.

Il mettait son bandage sur son torse, enserrant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit douloureuse. Il avait prit l'habitude maintenant et n'était plus obligé de s'éclipser cinq fois par jour pour le remettre en place.

Ses camarades masculins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'avaient plus le droit d'entrer quand Harry se douchait car aucun d'eux n'étaient pudiques et ils ne se gênaient donc pas depuis leur première année pour faire des allées et venues dans la salle de bain occupée. Parfois, le Survivant les entendait élaborer des théories folles sur cette soudaine pudeur. La dernière en date étant qu'il était adepte du sado-masochisme et avait trouvé un Dom qui le couvrait d'ecchymoses.

Bien sûr, Harry s'en moquait et il trouvait même amusant d'entendre Neville suggérer qu'il avait été infecté par une sorte de cactus dans les serres et était maintenant recouvert d'épines sur les jambes. Le Survivant voulait juste prendre sa douche rapidement, sans regarder ses attributs, les touchant même au minimum et ensuite s'appliquer à faire en sorte que personne ne découvre sa nouvelle nature.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et était venu à penser que déambuler vêtu en femme dans les appartements de son professeur de potions n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Au moins, il pourrait repérer les lieux pour une future blague et même emmener quelques farces des jumeaux pour les glisser dans les affaires de Snape… De toute façon, il devait avoir cette potion pour redevenir un homme, alors autant tirer les choses à son avantage. Si ce vieux bâtard pensait qu'il en tirerait une leçon, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil jusqu'au manche.

Harry avait prévu d'aller le voir après le cours de potion de l'après-midi pour dire qu'il acceptait l'offre. Il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs soient oubliés. Il voulait garder tout cela précieusement pour s'en resservir plus tard. Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, car depuis que Bill lui avait avoué que Snape était celui qui les avait libéré, lui et le Professeur Lupin, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son attitude hargneuse et revancharde.

Il avait entendu de nouvelles histoires sur son père et sa mère grâce à Remus qu'il avait appris à connaître après cet enfermement et avant son décès. Il aimait les Weasley comme sa propre famille et n'aurait pas supporté de voir Molly mourir de chagrin pour la perte de son fils aîné. Tout cela, il le devait à Snape et une infime - vraiment minuscule - part de son être lui en était reconnaissant.

Alors, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ses affaires et d'oublier l'espion que pouvait être Severus Snape. Au lieu de cela, il se plaisait à penser que ses amis seraient fous de joie s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait réussi à piéger la chauve-souris des cachots.

Il accepterait donc l'offre de Snape. C'était sa courageuse décision.

Harry essayait encore de s'en convaincre lorsque la grande cloche sonna la fin de l'heure de potions.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler, de ne pas montrer son désarroi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau après le cours. Gardant la tête haute, il attendit que le dernier élève sorte de la classe et que le professeur, qui était dos à lui, fouillant dans une étagère de fioles, remarque sa présence.

« Puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de votre visite, Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Cette chauve-souris graisseuse avait-elle des yeux dans le dos ? Pourquoi savait-elle toujours tout ? C'était comme Dumbledore mais en plus flippant et sans citrouilles fluos sur les robes.

« Je suis venu accepter votre proposition, » répondit-il fermement. « Je fais cette… chose, et nous sommes quitte. Plus de chantage, de surnotation et nous gardons ce que nous savons pour nous. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Snape en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais je veux une clause spéciale, » ajouta précipitamment Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit. »

« Je veux simplement être sûr que vous ne prendrez pas de photos, vidéos ou autres preuves de mon accoutrement. Après tout, je n'en ai pas de votre marque, » dit-il sournoisement.

« Bien. C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir une photographie de vous, habillé en femme et de la publier dans la Gazette de Poudlard m'aurait plu, mais je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ces futilités. »

« La Gazette de Poudlard n'existe pas, » répondit Harry avant même de réfléchir.

« Je l'aurais créée juste pour l'occasion, » déclara Snape avec un sourire mesquin. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'en ai pas le temps avec la quantité d'âneries que je dois corriger ce semestre alors j'accepte votre clause. »

Snape ramassa la pile de copies sur son bureau et se déplaça vers le fond de la pièce. Il se posta devant un tableau et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le portrait s'ouvrit et l'homme passa par le tunnel dérobé qu'il cachait. Avant que le tableau ne se referme, il se tourna et regarda Harry.

« Ce soir après le repas, ici même. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Le portrait se referma ensuite avec un bruit de verrouillage discret, laissant un Harry Potter légèrement étourdi et bouche bée.

Déjà ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son humiliation s'organise aussi rapidement. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment Snape pouvait-il avoir si vite des vêtements féminins ? Avait-il des penchants inavouables ? Allait-il les emprunter à un autre professeur comme le Professeur McGonagall ou, que Merlin le préserve, avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ?

Un mini-Snape en genouillère ne serait définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait gérer sans préparation préalable.

Harry regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de détecter ce qui le mettrait sur la piste. Il vit l'étagère vitrée dans laquelle Snape fouillait précédemment et un sourire vicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Snape l'avait laissé seul dans cette pièce et Harry était certain que cette étagère contenait des potions très intéressantes.

Il se dirigea derrière le bureau et, avec détermination, agrippa la poignée de la vitrine. Aussitôt la voix froide et sombre du professeur Snape résonna dans la pièce.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry sursauta à nouveau et, sans même lâcher la poignée, se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Snape quelques secondes auparavant. Mais le tableau était bien fermé et il ne le vit nulle part. Il se tourna encore et actionna de nouveau la boule de fer, pensant à un effet de son imagination.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Le bâtard graisseux avait piégé sa réserve de potions ! À tous les coups, il était prévenu en temps réel et Harry ne voulait pas plus d'ennui qu'il n'en avait déjà. Après un dernier regard de regret à l'étagère tentatrice, certainement bourrée de breuvage aux effets multiples, Harry prit ses robes à son cou et quitta la salle de classe de son professeur détesté.

Il pouvait imaginer Snape faisant ce qu'il aimait faire d'habitude, comme torturer de petits mammifères et souriant d'un air narquois devant les tentatives infructueuses de son élève honni…

Harry se précipita donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour faire quelques devoirs en attendant le dîner. Il avait pourtant du mal à se concentrer à cause de l'épreuve qu'il affronterait le soir-même, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Il était sûr que Snape ne se contenterait pas de lui donner un jeans taille basse et un top à bretelles avant de lui demander de s'asseoir confortablement pour lire un livre. Non… il allait l'humilier. Peut-être qu'il lui apporterait un costume de soubrette et lui demanderait ensuite de faire le ménage. Peut-être qu'il se contentera de lui demander de se mettre à quatre pattes pour faire un repose pied. L'oncle Vernon lui avait déjà fait faire ça et ce n'était pas très agréable, mais au moins les jambes de Snape seraient moins lourdes…

Peut-être que Snape lui donnerait un bikini… Et peut-être qu'il serait lui-même vêtu d'un body en dentelle fushia… Qu'il lui demanderait de lui tresser les cheveux en mangeant de la glace vanille-fraise. Et ensuite…

« Ça va vieux ? » fit une voix à ses côtés, le sortant de son cauchemar. « T'es tout pâle, » continua Ron.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai juste… faim. »

« Pauvre vieux, » dit Ronald plein de compassion. « Je sais ce que c'est et crois-moi, je te soutiens, mais je dois aller dire à Hermione que j'avais raison et que je ne suis pas le seul homme à souffrir atrocement quand son estomac est vide. »

Avec une tape dans le dos, Ron partit à toute vitesse et avec la délicatesse d'un troll vers la bibliothèque pour plaider sa cause auprès de celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis tant d'années.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Harry qui vit ses appréhensions s'éloigner quelque peu de lui. Il rangea ses affaires en remarquant que les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites sur son devoir de botanique portaient sur la métamorphose d'une oie en peigne. Il n'était décidément pas concentré…

Après avoir rapporté son sac dans le dortoir, Harry redescendit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour son repas. Il savait que Dean, Ginny et Neville étaient déjà descendus, il ne serait donc pas seul en attendant Ron et Hermione. Car il était certain qu'ils viendraient. Même s'ils étaient sur le point de se mettre ensemble, ce que le rouquin attendait depuis plusieurs mois, Ron ne raterait pas le dîner.

Harry s'installa sur un banc à côté de Ginny qui se servait dans le plat de crudités. Elle lui fit un sourire et le servit également.

« Merci, » dit-il avec un soupir.

« Tu as l'air fatigué… Mauvaise journée ? »

« Mauvaise semaine… Voire plus ! » répondit Harry en soupirant.

« Le week-end te fera du bien. »

« Oui, si j'en ai quinze d'affilée. »

Ginny ricana et entama sa nourriture sous les bourdonnements joyeux de la Grande Salle. Harry, quant à lui, avait un peu plus de mal à se mettre dans l'ambiance du repas qu'il aimait tant habituellement. Son regard ne cessait de se fixer sur le Professeur Snape qui mangeait tranquillement. Celui-ci grognait de temps en temps pour acquiescer - ou non - au babillage incessant du Professeur Trelawney à sa droite.

Pourtant, pour un oeil avisé, il paraissait étonnement joyeux. Peut-être pas joyeux, mais il avait un rictus satisfait sur le visage. Le même que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il surprenait des Gryffondors hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Déglutissant de façon sonore, Harry le regarda quitter la table en lui adressant un dernier regard moqueur. Le jeune homme tenta un coup d'oeil vers Bill qui était en pleine conversation avec Sinistra et ne semblait pas conscient que son aide était requise. En même temps, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

N'ayant guère d'appétit après ça, le Gryffondor repoussa son assiette et, sans un regard pour Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient et paraissaient inquiets, annonça qu'il avait une retenue. Il se leva et, le pas lent, la mine morne, les épaules basses, se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le pire moment de sa vie. Comparable au moment où Dudley lui avait volé ses lunettes et remplacé le mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche par l'une des gaines en dentelle de Pétunia. Au moment où Harry l'avait sorti devant toute la classe et l'institutrice pour s'essuyer le nez, il avait cru mourir de honte.

Le Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, pourtant une voix dans sa tête - qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Snape - lui disait qu'il allait souffrir ce soir. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas des dons de voyance, ou si son professeur ne s'était pas infiltré dans sa tête pour le terrifier, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer cette théorie qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de classe.

Il commençait à comprendre l'état rêveur quasi-permanent de Luna. Ça devait être plus agréable d'imaginer des petites créatures magiques perchées sur les épaules des gens que d'affronter des situations comme celles-ci.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Snape n'étant pas présent, il s'avança vers le tableau qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, car il pensait connaître chaque centimètre carré de cette salle, vu le nombre de fois où il s'y était ennuyé, où il l'avait nettoyé. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette toile.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle était mince et avait une poitrine assez conséquente, mais le plus marquant était qu'elle était totalement dévêtue. Cachant ses parties intimes, un énorme serpent ondulait paresseusement sur son corps. Elle était debout, droite devant le mur sombre de ce qui semblait être une caverne. Serrée fermement dans sa main, une petite fiole de potion bleue. Cette toile faisait penser à une version tentatrice d'Eve et le serpent. En réalité, ce tableau était très sensuel et même déplacé dans cette salle de classe. Harry était persuadé qu'il l'aurait remarqué en temps normal. Il devait y avoir un charme pour le cacher, sinon les cours de potions auraient été bien plus intéressants. Enfin… Certainement… Et pas pour lui.

Il n'avait pas entendu le mot de passe donné par le professeur alors, à tout hasard, il frappa sur le tableau.

« Hé ! » cria la jeune femme. « Misérable gueux ! De quel droit te permets-tu de me frapper ainsi ?! »

« Pardon, pardon… » dit précipitamment Harry, relevant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Je voulais juste voir le Professeur Snape. Il m'a dit de venir mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe. »

Elle ricana.

« Oui… c'est toi l'enfant pas très intelligent au fond de la salle, toujours débraillé avec les lunettes de travers. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Combien de fois j'ai jubilé de te voir à quatre pattes en-dessous de moi à lessiver le sol... » gloussa-t-elle avec mépris.

« Mais je… »

Un bruit léger se fit entendre alors que le tableau basculait sur la droite, laissant apparaître le passage sombre. Severus Snape était derrière, toujours aussi terrifiant.

« Merci Pétunia, » dit-il au portrait sans même le regarder.

« Ne m'appelle pas Pétun- » hurla la femme avant d'être interrompue par un sort de silence.

« Entrez Potter, » ordonna Snape avec un mouvement de tête sec.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il se retourna et guida Harry dans les ténèbres du tunnel.

Le Gryffondor expira un grand coup avant de suivre son professeur. N'y voyant presque rien, il se fia aux bruits, chose qui ne lui parut pas très avisé lorsqu'il se cogna au dos de Snape, recouvert de capes épaisses. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une porte en bois et ricana lorsqu'il entendit le couinement douloureux du jeune homme.

« Voici mes quartiers Potter, » dit-il en le laissant passer. « Je vais vous prier de ne rien déranger, de ne rien toucher. J'ai prévu quelques petites choses pour vous occuper et se sera bien suffisant. »

Harry posa ses yeux sur la pièce devant lui. Elle était plutôt petite et sombre, ornée de chandelles et de torches. Un feu dans la cheminée ronronnait tranquillement devant un petit salon doté d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils. Le mur par lequel ils venaient d'entrer était en réalité une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres, celui d'en face comportait une porte qui devait mener au couloir principal des cachots et celui de gauche une petite cuisine à côté de laquelle se trouvait une autre porte entrouverte et menant à une chambre.

Ce qui stupéfia Harry était l'ordre impeccable qui régnait en ce lieu. Chaque élément semblait avoir été posé avec une précision mathématique. Les deux sculptures de serpent sur le manteau de cheminée, posées dans une symétrie parfaite, le pot rempli d'une plante noire et visqueuse, placé à l'exact milieu de son socle. Les livres rangés par taille et par couleur.

Il n'y avait pas un vêtement sur le sol, ni même un papier sur la petite table. Tout était tellement propre que les grains de poussière semblaient se désintégrer dès qu'ils touchaient une surface plane. À bien y réfléchir, Snape aurait bien pu inventer un tel sortilège…

En tout cas, c'était bien loin du bazar habituel régnant dans le dortoir des garçons et Harry avait même peur d'avancer plus loin sur le parquet ciré.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » grogna Snape en le poussant légèrement entre les omoplates. « Allez dans le salon, je vais préparer vos vêtements. Ne touchez à rien. »

Harry s'avança à petits pas jusqu'au canapé et observa encore son environnement.

Snape était vraiment maniaque… Le Gryffondor se demanda soudainement si ce n'était pas l'une des caractéristiques des sociopathes violents… Mais peut-être avait-il regardé trop de films policiers chez les Dursley, par la petite lucarne de la porte sous l'escalier.

Avec un sourire sadique, Harry leva le doigt et appuya sur la base de la statuette de serpent pour la déplacer. Oh, juste quelques millimètres… un centimètre tout au plus... Il était curieux de savoir si Snape le remarquerait.

Après son méfait, Harry recula légèrement et prit l'air le plus innocent possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape entra à nouveau dans la pièce et avant même de regarder Harry, posa les yeux sur les objets de son salon. Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière alors qu'il fixait sa statuette de serpent. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire et regarda le Gryffondor qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

« J'ai posé vos vêtements sur le lit. La salle de bain est attenante si besoin. »

Avec sa nervosité retrouvée, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ne regarda pas la décoration, totalement focalisé sur la tenue choisie par son professeur.

C'était un ensemble tout à fait banal d'uniforme scolaire. Mais un uniforme féminin. Il y avait donc une chemise blanche, une jupe arrivant au dessus du genou, des chaussettes basses et des escarpins vernis. À sa plus grande horreur, Snape avait ajouté une cravate Serpentard, une culotte verte en dentelle et un soutien-gorge assorti.

Déglutissant et sachant que cela aurait pu être bien pire - après tout, il lui avait épargné le mini-short rose, le décolleté plongeant et les talons aiguilles - Harry commença à se dévêtir. Ne voulant à aucun moment être totalement nu dans la chambre de son professeur détesté, il n'enleva que son pantalon et son caleçon avant d'enfiler la jupe à toute vitesse. Avec une grimace, il mit la culotte qu'il trouva fort désagréable, quoique mieux adaptée que son ancien sous-vêtement, ainsi que ses chaussettes et ses souliers.

Regardant le bas de son corps, il se trouva ridicule. Il avait des poils noirs sur les jambes et des pieds bien trop grands.

Avec réticence, il enleva son pull, sa chemise et son bandage. Il passa ensuite un moment à retourner le soutien-gorge dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre comment l'enfiler. Après un grognement, il le plaqua sur son torse à l'aide de son bras gauche, enfila ses bras dans les bretelles et essaya d'accrocher l'attache dans son dos avec la main droite.

Après une longue série de jurons, il réussit finalement à attacher cette chose comparable pour lui a une camisole de force et ajusta chacun de ses seins dans les bonnets, essayant de les toucher le moins possible. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi devait ressembler une femme de son âge en sous-vêtements mais était persuadé de ne pas être trop loin du compte.

Inexplicablement fier de lui, Harry enfila sa chemise et sa cravate qu'il noua correctement malgré le fait qu'il soit déstabilisé par la forme de son torse et faillit hurler de victoire lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller. Il était sûr d'avoir mis plus d'un quart d'heure pour enfiler toutes ses choses mais avait enfin terminé et en était heureux.

Essayant de ne pas penser à l'humiliation qui l'attendait, Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil, les bras croisés.

« C'est ridicule, » dit-il avec défi.

« C'est censé l'être, » répondit Snape depuis le fauteuil.

Il ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et d'un sort, le renvoya sur son étagère avant de se lever d'un geste gracieux et de marcher vers lui.

« Pour le restant de cette soirée, je vais vous appeler Miss Potter, » dit-il ensuite avec un sourir cruel.

Le professeur allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit calmement, laissant apparaître Lord Malfoy en personne, occupé à enlever son chapeau.

Aussitôt et avec une vitesse surprenante, Snape leva le bras et poussa violemment Harry dans la chambre.

« Lucius, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda le professeur, son masque de froideur en place.

« Conseil d'administration, » répondit le Lord blond avec dédain. « Narcissa est chez sa soeur alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te rendre une petite visite. »

« Et ce, bien sûr, sans t'annoncer. »

« Tu me connais mon ami, je ne demande pas la permission d'entrer. J'entre. »

Harry, dans la chambre, les fesses sur le sol froid, écoutait la conversation, terrifié. Snape avait-il appelé un ami pour se moquer de lui ? Était-ce un piège ? Non... Rien de tout ça…

« Bien. Installe-toi et sers-toi Lucius, j'ai quelque chose à régler, » dit Snape avant d'entrer dans la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry allait parler mais Snape lui fit signe de se taire et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » cria finalement le Gryffondor.

« Taisez-vous Potter, » ordonna Snape en continuant son chemin vers la salle de bain. « Cette visite n'était absolument pas prévue. Malheureusement, nous en payerons les conséquences. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas apporté votre cape maléfique avec vous. »

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : sa cape d'invisibilité !

« Non… » dit-il, morose. « Elle est dans mon dortoir… »

« Quand je dis que vous êtes inutile… » grogna Snape en fouillant dans les placards.

Il revient à toute vitesse et tendit à Harry un flacon contenant un liquide cuivré.

« Trois gouttes, » dit-il de façon succincte avec un faux air de Madame Pomfresh.

Ça devait être délibéré car Harry, avant même de réfléchir, comme s'il avait été programmé pour obéir à son infirmière préférée, bu les trois gouttes de potion à l'aide de la pipette accrochée au bouchon.

Snape soupira, tenant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, semblant désespéré de voir à quel point il était facile de berner un Gryffondor. Il devait aussi se demander comment Harry pouvait être encore en vie avec tout cela.

Pourtant, en ce moment même, Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage de coton, comme si plus rien était important. Il sursauta lorsque Snape l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire face.

« Potter, nous n'avons pas le temps de disserter sur votre inconscience, ni sur mon étique. Ce que je vous ai donné est une potion désinhibitrice. Malfoy est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes ici. »

Ce simple fait eut le pouvoir de ramener un peu Harry sur terre.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement me cacher dans cette chambre ? »

« Idiot, » grogna Snape. « Ne voyez vous pas que la salle de bain est ici ? Si Lucius passe une partie de la nuit ici, comme je le pressens, et a besoin d'aller aux latrines, il passera par là. Cette chambre est tellement petite que même si vous êtes à l'opposé de la porte, il sentira votre présence, votre magie. »

Avec un regard d'avertissement, Snape prévint le Gryffondor de ne plus dire d'ânerie et celui-ci, avec un sourire rêveur, mima un verrou sur sa bouche.

« Je vais vous faire passer pour mon escorte. Et pas d'objection à cela, » prévient Snape dès qu'il vit le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche. « C'est la seule explication pour qu'il trouve une jeune femme dans ma chambre. »

« Jeune femme ? » mima Harry avec ses lèvres, sans pour autant sortir le moindre son.

« Avez-vous oublié votre tenue ? » ricana Severus. « Vous devez être aussi loin de Harry Potter que possible. Maintenant que vous avez des attributs féminins et que personne n'est au courant, nous allons en profiter. Mais nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. »

D'un mouvement vif, Snape sortit sa baguette et pointa la jupe d'Harry. Celle-ci raccourcit indubitablement jusqu'à arriver à mi-cuisse. Il fit la même chose avec les chaussettes blanches qu'il remonta jusqu'au dessus du genoux et les chaussures dont il rehaussa les talons sans pour autant les affiner pour éviter les chutes. La chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut devint légèrement décolletée et la cravate fut défaite pour pendre de chaque côté.

Snape fit boire une nouvelle potion à Harry qui, complètement hagard, accepta d'en avaler les quelques gouttes. Aussitôt, les cheveux du Gryffondor poussèrent un peu pour former un carré court dont les mèches folles partaient dans tous les sens. La frange fut fixée pour qu'elle ne se dégage jamais de la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le professeur posa un glamour sur sa pomme d'Adam et changea aussi la forme de ses lunettes pour qu'elles soient rectangulaires avec des montures plus importantes. Un dernier coup de baguette enleva tous les poils de ses jambes et, au lieu de s'offusquer de tous ses changements, Harry se retrouva à se demander comment, par Morgan, Snape connaissait tous ces sorts.

S'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il aurait vu qu'il ressemblait maintenant beaucoup à une jeune femme. S'il avait un jour regardé un magazine cochon rempli de femmes sexy, il aurait pu savoir qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au genre "bibliothécaire sexy" ou même "secrétaire coquine" dans les posters au milieu du livre.

« Maintenant Potter, vous êtes Holly. Vous êtes une escorte que je paye pour ses services et vous faites ce que je vous demande de faire, sans questions, ni protestations. Ne parlez pas. Votre voix est trop grave pour une femme. Tout se passera bien, » dit fermement le Professeur Snape.

Harry acquiesça. Il était certain que s'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait protesté, vociféré... pourtant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser actuellement, c'était que ça avait l'air amusant.

Il n'aimait toujours pas être une femme. Il n'aimait pas subir les courants d'air à cause de la perte de ses poils, ou voir son dos souffrir à cause d'une poitrine dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'aimait pas les talons. Il n'aimait pas les jupes, mais il avait toujours aimé jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fut poussé hors de la chambre, il fut reconnaissant pour la potion désinhibitrice. Déjà avec elle, il était terrifié de se retrouver face à Lord Malfoy qui avait essayé de le tuer à maintes reprises. Sans cette potion, il aurait sûrement dit une chose stupide et arrogante, uniquement pour contrarier son ennemi et se serait pris un retour de baguette mémorable.

Oh, Snape l'aurait sûrement sauvé, comme Dobby l'avait fait, ou chacun des membres de l'Ordre, mais depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry avait réussi à éviter de se mettre dans le pétrin et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie de continuer.

Il marcha derrière Snape, tête baissée et pas très stable sur ses talons.

« Tu m'excuseras Lucius, j'avais quelque chose à finir, » dit Snape.

Harry, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, put entendre son professeur replacer ses robes. Il savait aussi qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion, il se mit à rougir férocement mais garda bien la tête basse pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

« Tu ne t'offusqueras pas si elle ne te salue pas correctement. Elle est muette. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur que les femmes jacassent, » reprit Snape.

« Oh oui, je te connais mon ami, » ricana Lucius. « D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu préférais les hommes. »

Harry releva subitement la tête, mais la rabaissa tout aussi vite lorsqu'il vit le regard minutieux de Malfoy sur son corps. Snape était gay ?!

« C'est vrai, » répondit le Maître des potions, d'une voix légèrement serrée. « Mais regarde-la. Elle a les jambes musclées, une poitrine assez misérable et des épaules larges, elle ressemble à un homme. Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir besoin de la douceur d'une femme entre mes doigts et elle est un bon compromis... »

« Je vois, » répondit simplement Malfoy.

« Holly, va faire du thé, » ordonna Snape sans un regard.

Harry hocha la tête et partit dans le coin cuisine pour préparer ce qui lui avait été demandé. Un nouveau ricanement retentit derrière lui et il fut certain que Malfoy se moquait de sa démarche hésitante. Il préférait néanmoins ne pas savoir ce qu'il imaginait qu'ils avaient fait.

« Un morceau de choix, » commenta Malfoy.

« Effectivement. »

« Aurais-tu un penchant pour tes élèves Serpentards ? Elle est jeune et j'ai bien remarqué l'uniforme... »

Le Survivant écoutait les deux hommes discuter alors qu'il cherchait une théière et deux tasses dans les placards de la cuisine.

« Tu sais bien que les filles de Miss Betty sont toujours très jeunes, » répondit Snape. « Quant à l'uniforme… Juste une petite fantaisie. »

« Je comprends mon ami. Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de partager ton bien ? » demanda calmement Lord Malfoy alors qu'Harry se penchait pour accéder au placard du bas, laissant sans le savoir, une magnifique vue sur sa culotte en dentelle.

Surpris par ces paroles incongrues, Harry se releva à toute vitesse et cogna sa tête dans le meuble. Il entendit une nouvelle série de ricanements et rougit d'autant plus. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait produit s'il n'avait pas eu sa potion. Encore une fois, les choses se seraient mal passées.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il faisait confiance à Snape, peut-être que les différentes potions absorbées contenaient des traces d'une autre potion qui le rendrait obéissant et confiant en faveur de celui qui lui administrerait…

« Tu sais que je ne partage pas Lucius, » grogna Snape.

« Et c'est bien dommage ! » s'exclama Lord Malfoy. « Tu es trop possessif avec tes conquêtes, je te l'ai toujours dit. Alors même que ce sont des personnes que tu payes. »

Harry, dans son coin, souffla de soulagement et continua la préparation, écoutant les discussions futiles des deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il mit les deux tasses fumantes sur un petit plateau accompagné du pot de sucre et l'apporta aux deux Mangemorts. Il ne pensa pas au surréalisme de la situation, trop occupé à envisager toutes les possibilités pour la suite des évènements.

« Viens ici, » ordonna Malfoy alors qu'il avait déposé le plateau sur la table.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Snape qui hocha sèchement la tête. Il s'approcha donc, alors que l'homme blond se levait pour se tenir en face de lui.

« Intéressant… » souffla Malfoy, le regard fixé sur son visage. « Brune aux yeux verts… Tu as choisi la version féminine de Potter… » dit-il ensuite en promenant sa canne à manche en forme de Serpent sur la joue d'Harry.

L'ambiance était électrique dans la pièce alors que Malfoy le transperçait du regard, comme pour lire en lui. Snape était tendu sur son siège, le dos raide, les mains crispées. Harry, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gigoter sur ses pieds, essayant de rester impassible, sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Lucius, » interpella Snape. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mes affaires, » dit-il finalement en enroulant de sa main le poignet d'Harry pour le tirer à lui et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le Gryffondor bascula et se laissa tomber sur son professeur qui lui envoya un regard d'avertissement.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait droit à ce regard, mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Il ne sut pas s'il avait tort ou raison lorsqu'un instant plus tard, Snape se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se passa une seconde tout au plus, où personne ne bougea. Pourtant, dans l'esprit d'Harry, il eut l'impression que cet instant de malaise dura une éternité.

Snape était en train de l'embrasser.

Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se produire, Harry ne bougea pas d'une baguette et se fut suffisant pour son professeur qui porta une main à sa joue droite et appuya légèrement son baiser.

Sans explication aucune, Harry commença à bouger ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avouait que ce contact était agréable. Un peu comme lorsque Bill l'avait embrassé.

La situation était différente. Snape faisait cela pour les protéger de la suspicion de Malfoy qui les observait depuis son fauteuil. Ils devaient être convainquant et Harry devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un d'expérimenté ou, en tout cas, pas timide. La potion aidait à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Snape avait tout prévu.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa fesse gauche alors qu'une langue curieuse tentait des approches à travers ses lèvres closes. Après quelques secondes de doute, il finit par avancer sa propre langue à la rencontre de sa rivale.

Snape avait un goût de menthe fraîche, comme le faisait le sortilège d'hygiène dentaire qu'Harry connaissait bien. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient si proche, le Gryffondor pouvait sentir son odeur corporelle. Il sentait un peu le feu de bois, le bourbon, la poussière des vieux grimoires. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce parfum. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre ce torse, bien plus solide et large qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, pour se sentir protégé pour une fois dans sa vie.

Alors il le fit.

Harry se laissa choir dans les bras de l'homme qui l'entoura plus étroitement, sans plus penser à qui cette personne était, ce qu'il avait fait, ni au tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras. Plus rien ne comptait à partir du moment où cet homme prouva qu'il savait se servir de sa langue. Le chaume de ses joues procurait une sensation agréable, son long nez creusait la peau d'Harry et ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes dans une danse parfaite.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait ce baiser si bon, si intense ? Peut-être la domination que l'homme mettait là-dedans et qui contrastait très largement avec la douceur de celui de Bill. Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance spéciale des cachots. Peut-être était-ce la potion. Peut-être était-ce l'odeur apaisante… en tout cas, Harry savourait cet instant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il sentit la main sur ses fesses se déplacer dans son dos, les dents tranchante mordre légèrement ses lèvres, les doigts sur sa joue glisser vers sa nuque. Harry sentit tout cela, comme il entendit les paroles près de lui, sans pour autant les comprendre. Ses propres mains étaient vissées à la robe de l'homme, refusant de le voir s'éloigner.

Une porte claqua dans la pièce, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention, pris dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient avec plus de fougue. Harry entendait ses propres gémissements sans en avoir le contrôle et au lieu d'en être terrifié, il était heureux de pouvoir s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait, d'autant que cela avait apparemment un effet bénéfique sur son partenaire qui le serrait de plus en plus près.

Pourtant, après un moment de baisers passionnés, ils se calmèrent. Les gestes devinrent apaisants, réconfortants, comme pour profiter un peu avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Avant de réaliser que Severus Snape avait embrassé l'Élu du monde sorcier, le chouchou de Dumbledore, le Golden Boy. Avant de réaliser qu'Harry Potter avait rendu son baiser à la chauve-souris des cachots, le Mangemort, le bâtard graisseux.

Se séparant lentement, ils s'embrassèrent encore à quelques reprises avec douceur et ouvrirent enfin les yeux. Harry fixa de ses prunelles vertes les puits sans fond de l'homme en face de lui. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient profonds, beaux dans leurs ténèbres, dans leur simplicité.

Comme envoûté, il leva la main pour effleurer la joue de son professeur du bout des doigts et crut apercevoir ses paupières tomber légèrement à cette caresse, comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas en profiter.

Après quelques secondes, Snape se leva, redressant Harry par la même occasion. Celui-ci s'attendait à être projeté au sol, mais fut surpris par les mains qui le stabilisèrent. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Snape l'avait relâché, lui avait tourné le dos et s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était seul ; Malfoy était parti.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Dans l'espèce de brume qu'était son cerveau, il se retrouva perdu et démuni.

Ce qu'il savait bien en revanche, était qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans les appartements de son professeur de potions détesté et qu'il devait partir au plus vite. La soirée était totalement partie à la dérive, d'une façon incontrôlable. Sortir avant que Snape ne revienne et ne décide de se servir de lui comme ingrédient de potion.

Sans se préoccuper des personnes qui pourraient passer dans le couloir et oubliant dans quelle tenue il était, Harry sortit par la porte qui donnait directement à côté du dortoir des Serpentards. Il fit quelques pas chancelants et, remarquant qu'il avait toujours ses chaussures à talons, les enleva, et continua son chemin.

« Harry ? » fit une voix à sa droite.

Le Gryffondor se tourna pour voir Bill Weasley, tenant une tasse fumante à deux mains, adossé à une fenêtre du couloir principal. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté les cachots et que dehors la nuit était éclairée par une lune presque pleine.

« Bill ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et dans cette tenue ? » demanda le rouquin en le regardant de haut en bas.

Posant sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il s'approcha rapidement pour lui attraper les épaules.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » insiste-t-il.

« Punition… antidote… Malfoy… Pas découvrir l'identité… » bafouilla Harry, qui commençait à sentir ses sens se brouiller.

« Viens-là… » dit Bill en le guidant dans le couloir jusqu'au tableau d'un hérisson lisant un grimoire. « Mes appartements sont juste ici. Je ne peux pas te laisser traverser Poudlard comme ça. Je vais envoyer un elfe pour prévenir Ron et Hermione. »

Harry grogna une réponse vague et traversa la pièce, toujours conduit par le frère de son meilleur ami. Il sentit ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un matelas contre ses tibias et se laissa tomber dessus. Bill le laissa un instant, certainement le temps de prévenir ses amis et de se mettre en pyjama et, lorsqu'il revint, il le poussa pour le remettre dans le bon sens du lit avant de remonter les couvertures et de s'y glisser à son tour.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je vous répondrai avec plaisir._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

 _Figurez-vous que j'allais oublier de publier ce chapitre :P_

 _Bref, merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Vous êtes beaucoup à me suivre depuis mes débuts il y a un peu plus d'un an et ça me touche énormément._

 _Merci encore à ma bêta Yukyo01_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le chantage (Partie 3)

Le matin les trouva tous les deux enlacés, Bill torse nu et Harry toujours vêtu en femme. L'ancien briseur de sorts eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à reconnaître qui était dans ses draps et pourquoi. Lorsqu'il réveilla Harry ce matin-là, il lui demanda des explications que le Gryffondor ne tarda pas à lui livrer.

« … et il m'a embrassé. »

« Snape t'as quoi ? » cria Bill, totalement redressé dans son lit.

« Il m'a embrassé. » gémit Harry, le visage caché dans ses mains. « Malfoy avait l'air suspicieux et moi j'étais en train de planer… Je suppose que ça a marché car j'ai entendu quelque chose au sujet de "ne pas vouloir assister à ça" et la porte a claqué ensuite. Quand on a repris nos esprits quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne. »

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Bill ne demande d'une voix faible :

« Comment ça : quelques minutes plus tard ? »

« Oh merde… » gémit Harry. « Je sais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite en se redressant à son tour. « Il a dit qu'il était gay. J'étais sous potion de désinhibition, il sentait le feu de bois, c'était doux mais exigeant. Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ! Je me suis liquéfié dans ses bras ! »

« Mais c'est Snape ! » répondit Bill sur le même ton.

« Je sais ! Et pourtant, au moment où il m'a touché possessivement les fesses, je n'en avais plus rien à faire ! » dit Harry avant de poser les mains sur sa bouche, choqué par ce qu'il venait de révéler.

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre les deux hommes alors que chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Toute cette histoire était tellement folle, aucun d'eux ne savait s'il était préférable de rire ou de pleurer.

« Harry ? » demanda Bill après quelques minutes. « Pourrais-tu replacer correctement tes deux encombrant attributs féminin et rabaisser ta jupe s'il te plaît ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et put voir qu'il avait toujours ses seins enfermés dans son soutien-gorge et apparemment pas très heureux d'être là au point qu'ils essayaient d'en sortir. D'autre part, sa jupe était rentrée dans le devant de sa culotte en dentelle verte, très certainement à cause d'un geste pas très élégant qu'il avait dû faire pendant la nuit.

Il rougit et essaya de se cacher en remettant le plus de tissu possible sur lui.

« Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais rêvé que j'étais étouffé par un boa constrictor… Je sais maintenant… » grogna-t-il en essayant de desserrer son soutien-gorge.

« Je vais demander à Dobby d'apporter tes vêtements, » dit Bill en se levant, toujours vêtu de son bas de pyjama. « Il est encore très tôt, mais je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes les dortoirs dans cette tenue. »

Bill alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer et certainement laisser un peu d'intimité à Harry. Celui-ci vit apparaître un uniforme propre, masculin et Gryffondor sur le lit moins d'une minute plus tard et remercia la rapidité des Elfes de Maison. Il savoura le fait d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon car, même s'il était encore une femme, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment-là.

Une fois qu'il eut bandé sa poitrine et enfilé ses vêtements, il attendit patiemment que Bill sorte de la salle de bain, ce que celui-ci fit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une jolie robe de sorcier brune.

« Tu es prêt à retourner dans ton dortoir ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Je crois… » répondit celui-ci. « N'oublie pas les cheveux… »

« Ah oui, » dit Bill en s'approchant, baguette pointée.

Après un sort murmuré, Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, heureux de retrouver sa longueur habituelle. Bill utilisa aussi, sur sa demande, un finite pour enlever le glamour et laisser réapparaître la pomme d'adam et l'accompagna à la porte, l'air soucieux.

« Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… J'ai juste besoin de repos et de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Bien, » répondit-il avec un sourire tendre en ouvrant la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, Harry se jeta sur Bill et entoura son cou de ses bras pour un câlin serré.

« Merci pour ton aide, » murmura-t-il dans le cou du plus vieux des frères Weasley.

Après l'avoir gratifié d'une bise sur la joue, il s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. De ce fait, il ne vit pas la grande silhouette noire et immobile dans une alcôve proche.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard. Il savait qu'Hermione serait bientôt là pour relire ses devoirs et décida donc de l'attendre confortablement blotti dans un fauteuil. Il ne lui semblait avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs des filles.

Il se retourna et sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de froncer les sourcils devant son air choqué. Hermione s'était arrêtée net et le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Qu… quoi ? » bafouilla Harry.

« Tu as changé de lunettes ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Non ! » protesta Harry avant de lever la main vers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Il avait totalement oublié de demander à Bill de les changer et, bien entendu, Bill n'avait même pas remarqué...

« Oh… si ! » s'écria-t-il finalement. « J'ai cassé les miennes et tu sais que je suis nul pour le sortilège de Oculus machin. Tu te souviens quand je l'ai utilisé et que ça les a transformé en lunettes de soleil ? Non ? C'est pas grave. En tout cas je suis allé voir Pomfresh- »

« Madame Pomfresh, » le coupa Hermione à la façon "McGonagall".

Harry roula des yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur son histoire.

« Donc, je suis allé voir _Madame_ Pomfresh et elle en a profité pour me faire un examen des yeux. Elle s'est rendue compte que mes lunettes n'étaient plus du tout adaptées, donc elle a décidé de me les changer et voilà… » finit Harry l'air bien moins confiant qu'il ne l'était au départ.

« Et comment les as-tu cassées ? » demanda Hermione avec son attitude de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, les mains sur les hanches et le nez relevé.

Harry ouvrit stupidement la bouche mais ne dit rien, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il avait trouvé un bon mensonge quelques secondes auparavant et c'était comme si son cerveau était à sec.

Il se releva précipitamment.

« Tu as entendu ? Les garçons doivent être réveillés ! Je dois montrer mes nouvelles lunettes à Ron, » dit-il avec joyeuseté feinte avant de foncer vers les escaliers.

Il entendit Hermione crier quelque chose mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention et se contenta d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre où ses quatre colocataires s'habillaient en discutant gaiement.

« Hey Harry ! » s'écria Seamus en le voyant entrer. « Ron dit que s'il avait la capacité physique de baiser tout un week-end sans s'arrêter, il ne le ferait pas. Tu le comprends ça ?! »

« Forcément ! » cria Ron depuis les rideaux fermés de son lit. « Tout un week-end franchement ! Je crèverais de faim ! »

Soupirant fortement face à la débilité de ses amis en pleine crise existentielle - de son point de vue - Harry traversa la pièce et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et de dormir. Beaucoup.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une bonne idée de rester seul à cet instant.

Les souvenirs de la veille revenaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser.

Cela avait été mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pour un baiser. Rien à voir avec celui de Bill qui avait été plutôt doux et prévenant, Snape avait été sauvage, exigeant, rude. Harry était même persuadé de l'avoir entendu gronder. C'était un son si bas, venant de sa poitrine, que personne d'autre que lui n'avait pu en ressentir les vibrations.

Snape avait-il aimé ce baiser ? Après tout, il était gay et savait parfaitement que sous les vêtements d'Holly se cachait Harry. Et puis… Ses mains ne s'étaient pas aventurées sous son chemisier mais sur son derrière. Seamus lui avait toujours dit que le Quidditch lui avait donné de belles fesses et il avait entendu parler d'un classement du plus beau cul de Poudlard où il était apparemment au coude à coude avec Draco Malfoy dans les premières places. Ces choses ne l'intéressaient pas, mais peut-être que cela expliquait l'attitude de Snape.

Snape trouvait peut-être qu'il avait de belles fesses !

Cette seule réalisation lui fit lâcher sa savonnette.

Il pouvait donc avoir une qualité pour son professeur détesté. Et c'était pour cette raison que celui-ci l'avait embrassé avec tant de passion. Mais… Et lui ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu de cette façon à ce baiser ?

La potion était une réponse évidente. Mais pas totalement exact malheureusement…

Elle l'avait désinhibé, elle ne l'avait pas forcé à faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire… Lorsqu'il avait rendu le baiser avec ferveur, il était donc parfaitement consentant et conscient de ce qu'il faisait. En temps normal, il aurait réfléchi aux implications de son geste, pourquoi Snape l'embrassait et pourquoi lui répondait. Pourtant, au moment du baiser, il n'avait fait que penser au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Il avait aimé embrasser Snape.

Il avait adoré jouer avec sa langue.

Il avait vénéré son goût.

Il avait idolâtré le corps ferme collé au sien.

Il avait chéri l'instant de tendresse à la fin.

Non définitivement, la potion n'était pas le seul facteur de cet instant… Alors pourquoi avait-il tant aimé ce baiser ? Snape n'était pas la personne qu'il préférait au monde. Loin de là.

Snape l'avait traumatisé dès son arrivée dans le monde magique. Il l'avait humilié, l'avait rabaissé, l'avait détesté. Quelque chose avait changé pour Snape depuis ce temps-là ?

Non…

Harry avait bien vu la haine dans ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt. Snape le détestait sincèrement. Pourtant, il avait été comme lui au moment du baiser. Comme s'ils appartenaient tous les deux à un monde à part, juste pour quelques minutes. Juste pour oublier que leur vie était en danger avec cet homme si près d'eux. Juste pour oublier…

Et ça avait marché.

Harry avait oublié qu'il embrassait l'odieuse chauve-souris des cachots. Il avait oublié dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré et oublié qu'un grand seigneur du mal voulait le tuer. En cet instant, il était juste un homme - du moins dans sa tête - qui en embrassait un autre.

Un homme avec des bras forts, une odeur chaleureuse, un torse bien dessiné contre le sien, une carrure franche, des lèvres fines, des mains douces et agiles. Un homme dont la voix grave réchauffait ses entrailles, dont les yeux noirs embrasaient les sens, dont le côté sombre faisait vibrer n'importe quel jeune homme ou jeune femme.

Non, Snape n'était pas beau. Il avait un grand nez, les cheveux gras, une silhouette paraissant osseuse, les doigts tâchés de potions.

Mais merde ! Cet homme était espion ! Comme James Bond ! Il avait sauvé Bill et Remus, et sûrement plein d'autres, Harry le premier. Et rien que ça faisait remonter son capital séduction d'une traite. Sans parler de ses énormes qualités énoncées plus tôt...

En réalité, sous la couche épaisse de méchanceté, de sarcasme et de cynisme, se cachait un homme qui n'était certes pas gentil, ni beau, mais séduisant et ce baiser avait enlevé la couche protectrice pour Harry. Il pouvait voir les atouts qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés chez Snape et n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

« Harry ?! » hurla Ron derrière la porte. « Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que la douche coule. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry en se savonnant sommairement et sortant de la cabine.

Après s'être rhabillé, ses seins bien cachés sous son bandage, Harry sortit de la salle de bain.

« Ben alors ? Après une nuit avec Bill tu as encore besoin de ça ? » dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

« Hein ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas la peine de me le cacher, Dobby m'a dit que tu dormais chez Bill. Ça veut dire que je suis le seul encore puceau ? » gémit Ron.

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda un Neville rouge vif derrière son meilleur ami.

« Neville ? »

« Tu sais… Hannah… »

« Je vois… » dit Harry avant de regarder Ron droit dans les yeux, le prenant par les épaules. « Je sais que tu es fou amoureux d'Hermione depuis ta toute première année. Je sais qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. Si tu couches avec une autre fille juste pour gagner ce pari stupide _auquel je n'ai jamais participé_ , » dit-il avec insistance en regardant Dean et Seamus. « Tu la perdras et ça pourrait bien être définitif. Vous pourriez être tellement plus que ce que vous êtes actuellement. Vous pourriez être ceux qui ont appris ensemble, les seuls à connaître les détails intimes de l'autre… Plus tu parles de ce stupide pari et plus elle s'éloigne de toi. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. La personne la plus importante est celle qui t'apportera soutien, amour, tendresse et dévotion. Tu risques de perdre cette personne. Prends-toi en main et assume tes sentiments pour gagner celle qui t'est le plus chère. »

Harry finit son discours dans un silence pesant. Tous ses amis le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire béante et même les yeux humides pour Neville. Il était vrai que ce devait être la première fois qu'il prononçait une allocution aussi longue et aussi sensée. Il n'était pas non plus dans son habitude de parler sentiment, comme chacun des garçons de ce dortoir.

Alors qu'il repartait se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit pour ruminer les derniers évènements, Ron l'interpella de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il n'ait jamais prise :

« Harry ? Tu me diras un jour ? Ce qui se passe en ce moment… »

Harry, surpris que Ron ait remarqué qu'effectivement il cachait quelque chose, se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se pelotonner dans son lit.

Il avait toujours rêvé d'une relation telle qu'il venait de la décrire à Ron, mais avait compris bien vite que ça ne lui arriverait pas. Sa vie était trop dangereuse pour nouer un tel lien, il avait trop de mal à faire confiance à une personne. Alors cette romance, il l'avait souhaité pour Ron et Hermione.

Pour sa part, il avait fait une croix sur toutes ces niaiseries, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de voir son vingtième anniversaire. Il avait reporté tous ses espoirs sur ses meilleurs amis.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait coucher avec le premier venu bien sûr…

Derrière les rideaux, il entendit Neville se lever et marcher vers la porte.

« Il a raison tu sais… Je veux dire… Moi je l'ai fait avec Hannah, mais c'est parce que nous étions ensemble depuis un moment déjà et que nous nous sentions prêts. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon… »

Ce fut sur les sages paroles de son ami qu'Harry s'endormit à nouveau, épuisé par toutes ses émotions.

.oOo.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry était toujours aussi confus dans ses sentiments. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait rempli sa part du marché et qu'il avait passé une soirée habillé en femme dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Pourtant, il devait toujours promener cette paire de seins qui était de plus en plus encombrante de son point de vue.

C'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait à nouveau devant le bureau de son professeur, attendant que celui-ci daigne relever le nez de ses copies.

Il se racla la gorge de façon peu discrète et soupira lorsqu'il vit que Snape ne consentait pas à le regarder.

« Qu'avez-vous encore Monsieur Potter ? » dit celui-ci, surprenant encore le Gryffondor. « Ou devrais-je dire Mademoiselle Potter ? » susurra-t-il perfidement.

« C'est mesquin, » dit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine presque plate.

« C'est voulu. Alors, que voulez-vous ? »

« L'antidote. »

Snape se releva élégamment de sa chaise et commença à déboutonner ses robes de travail, certainement pour être plus à l'aise. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la progression de ses mains qui avaient été si agiles sur son corps quelques jours auparavant. Un frisson parcouru son échine et le Gryffondore remarqua que cela devait être mauvais signe qu'il ressente une telle chose alors que Snape se contentait d'enlever simplement ses boutons. Et il y avait beaucoup de boutons…

« Quoi ? » dit-il en remarquant que Snape le fixait apparemment en attente d'une réponse.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et enleva finalement sa robe.

« Vous avez la concentration d'un bulot. Je me demande parfois pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore mort, oubliant comment il fallait respirer. »

« L'antidote, » répéta obstinément Harry.

« Bien, » répondit Snape avec dédain. « Holly, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry se rendit compte d'une chose alors que Snape semblait attendre la tempête de colère qui l'enflammerait, tout en sortant un petit flacon bleu du tiroir de son bureau.

Harry n'avait plus peur.

À chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage de Snape, il ne repensait qu'au délicieux baiser qui les avait réuni.

C'était comme si le petit Harry intimidé de onze ans avait fait un doigt d'honneur à son professeur et avait été remplacé par un Harry adulte et pas inquiet pour deux Noises. Après l'avoir entendu gémir durant leur baiser - car il était sûr que Snape aussi avait gémi - il paraissait beaucoup moins insensible et supérieur.

Harry, fier de sa réalisation, bomba un peu plus le torse, montrant sans le vouloir ce qu'il appelait les "bosses de la honte".

« Vous n'étiez pas si fier lorsque vous m'avez embrassé, » dit-il finalement.

Il vit Snape contracter les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, les lèvres serrées, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Croyez bien que je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, » grogna-t-il. « Comme vous avez pu le comprendre les femmes ne m'attirent pas et j'espère pour votre propre bien que vous n'avez pas là un nouveau motif de chantage. Croyez-moi que si une rumeur circule, je le saurai et le petit tour dont vous avez été victime ne sera qu'un doux rêve. »

« Pourtant vous y avez mis beaucoup d'entrain, » dit Harry avec défi, balayant d'un geste les menaces de Snape. « Je suis certain que vous réalisiez que sous cette paire de seins et cette jupe, il y avait un homme. »

« Vous vous pensez assez attirant pour me distraire de mon objectif qui était celui de repousser Lucius Malfoy. Je n'ai fait qu'un magnifique numéro d'acteur qui a été très efficace soit dit en passant. »

« À d'autre… » ricana Harry. « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez bon acteur pour simuler la pression que j'ai ressenti contre ma cuisse, » mentit-il avec un coup d'œil appuyé sur le pantalon de son professeur.

Harry put voir deux délicates tâches se développer sur les joues de Snape. Il pensa d'abord à de la gêne et aurait pu s'en attendrir s'il n'y avait pas eu le claquement de la fiole sur le bureau, une augmentation progressive de ses rougeurs et le fameux tic nerveux de sa paupière droite.

Colère.

Snape entrait dans une colère noire et Harry constata que le "aucune peur" précédent n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

En réalité, il savait qu'en ce moment-même, il risquerait gros s'il restait dans les parages. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où Snape l'avait surpris dans sa Pensine.

Avec une agilité qui avait de nombreuses fois… et bien... sauvé ses matches de Quidditch, il bondit en avant, attrapa la fiole sur le bureau et détala le plus loin possible de son professeur.

Dès qu'il fut dans un coin tranquille, derrière un arbre à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Harry déboucha sa fiole, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'adrénaline, la peur et la satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec de Snape lui faisait l'effet d'un combat avec un Mangemort. Et bien… c'était un peu le cas.

Avec avidité, il avala le contenu de la fiole et attendit dans le silence environnant, sans bouger, que la mixture fasse effet.

Il ressentit quelques secondes plus tard les picotements tant attendus et ce fut avec un soulagement intense qu'il constata que le bandage sur sa poitrine était détendu et qu'il était plus serré dans son pantalon.

Le souffle tremblant, Harry tâta très peu élégamment son entrejambe et constata avec un immense soulagement que la bosse habituelle y était bien présente. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie. C'était idiot, vraiment. Qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, il était toujours lui, mais cette peur irrationnelle lui avait fait perdre les pédales pendant un court instant. Il ne voulait pas changer de sexe, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il voulait être un jeune homme parmi les autres.

Et puis… Les femmes étaient trop bizarrement constituées. Toute cette tuyauterie interne n'était vraiment pas pratique. Comment savoir si tout allait bien ? Comment se nettoyer correctement. Même se faire du bien paraissait être une expédition de longue haleine ! Sans compter les saignements une fois par mois. Harry en avait déjà entendu parler, sans vraiment savoir à quoi servaient toutes ses choses et c'était absolument terrifiant. Du sang signifiait une blessure, non ? Et une blessure à cet endroit était inenvisageable.

S'ajoutait à ça, les soutiens-gorge ultra-serrés, les grossesses et accouchements trop douloureux.

Non... Il ne pourrait définitivement jamais être une femme.

De toute façon, il était maintenant de nouveau un homme et ferait bien attention à le rester.

Harry souffla longuement et s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui.

Il lui restait cependant un problème de taille… Snape. Comment allait-il s'en sortir la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ? Snape allait-il l'empoisonner de nouveau ? Allait-il l'humilier ? Le frapper ? Le punir ?

Snape était vraiment furieux… Pourquoi l'était-il autant d'ailleurs ? Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que se montrer arrogant, comme d'habitude et Snape réagissait habituellement avec des sarcasmes. Il ne s'énervait jamais, sauf en cas de danger ou d'atteinte à sa vie privée. Serait-il possible qu'Harry ait visé juste ?

Le Gryffondor leva la main pour la plaquer contre sa bouche, laissant filtrer un couinement inopportun. Snape avait bandé ?! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était énervé et c'était inconvenant de penser une telle chose d'un professeur, mais cela pourrait vraiment être le cas. Après tout, le baiser était chaud et si Harry n'avait pas fait l'abstraction totale de la notion même de désir pendant qu'il était dans son corps de femme, il aurait sûrement ressenti la même chose.

Et puis, Snape avait continué de l'embrasser, même lorsque Malfoy était parti. Il l'avait gardé contre lui, lui insufflant un peu de tendresse… Il était ensuite parti dans sa chambre sans un mot. Peut-être pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer… À ce qu'il venait de ressentir…

Harry rougit.

C'était étrange de ne pas voir Snape comme un être asexué mais il s'y était habitué ses derniers jours. L'imaginer ressentir du désir pour _lui_ entre tous était définitivement une chose différente.

En même temps, considérant le temps de guerre et la double vie de Snape, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à accorder pour des frivolités et il était peut-être juste à un stade où il avait besoin de contact physique. Peut-être que même le professeur Trelawney aurait pu lui paraître attirante dans de telles circonstances.

Harry frissonna de dégoût.

Ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui...

Il était certain à présent que Snape était de leur côté. Après le jeu d'acteur qu'il avait fait devant Malfoy, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. De toute façon et après de longues réflexions, Harry en avait conclu qu'il en avait toujours eu la preuve sous les yeux.

Depuis la première année, Snape l'avait protégé de tous les dangers. De façon détournée et maladroite, mais protégé quand même. C'était bien lui qui l'avait sauvé de Quirrel lors du match de Quidditch en première année. Le Gryffondor se souvenait aussi du geste de Snape lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le professeur Lupin un soir de pleine lune. C'était lui qui avait prévenu l'Ordre qu'Harry et les autres étaient partis sauver Sirius.

Non, en aucune façon Snape ne pouvait être du côté du mal. Pas après tout cela. Pas après que le voile sur les yeux d'Harry se soit enfin levé. Pas après qu'il soit devenu si objectif par rapport à cet homme qu'il avait maintenant l'impression de connaître.

Et donc, apparemment, Snape avait besoin de réconfort. Pourquoi pas… Il était humain et son besoin charnel n'était plus aussi dérangeant dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il compatissait presque.

Harry sortit enfin du bosquet et se dirigea vers le château. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer sa future rencontre avec le professeur mais il devait de toute façon rentrer ; la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et s'il se faisait prendre dans la forêt interdite, il serait probablement transformé en ingrédient de potion.

Il remarqua avec surprise qu'il était l'heure du dîner lorsqu'il fut dans le hall. Il rejoignit donc ses amis et constata que, comme depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione avait l'air radieuse. Ron avait apparemment pris en compte ses conseils et avait dit à Seamus et Dean que ce pari était stupide et qu'il préférait leur donner l'argent immédiatement car il ne comptait pas coucher avec une femme sous la menace de perdre dix Gallions. Évidemment, le tout avait été orchestré à l'avance et dit un peu trop fort dans la salle commune alors qu'Hermione était à côté. Au moins maintenant elle était aux anges.

Par contre, elle soupçonnait toujours Harry à cause de ces histoires de notes et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la vérité. Ou du moins, de _sa_ vérité…

Alors que Ron racontait à quel point le cours de potion avait été une torture, l'esprit d'Harry divagua sur les dernières révélations de la journée. Son regard s'évada sur Snape et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en baissant les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra le regard coléreux de l'homme en noir. Ce petit échange ne passa pas inaperçu pour Hermione qui les fixait à tour de rôle.

« D'ailleurs Harry, tu as eu combien au contrôle de potion ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai eu un T… » répondit négligemment Harry, fixant toujours son assiette bien remplie.

« Oh merde ! » cria Hermione en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans le plat avec un bruit sourd.

Les mains devant la bouche, elle regardait Harry avec les yeux écarquillés, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Réalisant que la moitié de la table la regardait bouche-bée, elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

« Et bien quoi ? » dit-elle en se tortillant. « Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le dire ? »

Elle leva le nez en reprenant sa fourchette dans le plat, mettant un bout de rôti dans sa bouche en attendant que l'attention se détourne d'elle. Se faisant, elle ne lâcha pas Harry du regard, le fixant avec hargne.

« Il faut qu'on parle… » lui glissa-t-elle à travers les dents serrées après quelques minutes.

Harry déglutit et ne put plus rien avaler. Il n'aimait pas les conversations sérieuses avec Hermione car elle était beaucoup plus perspicace que les autres, détectait ses mensonges et mettait le doigt là ou ça faisait mal.

Dès le repas terminé et sous les regards surpris, Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin tranquille qu'elle trouva au troisième étage, là où touffu avait été enfermé pendant leur première année.

La pièce était sale et sentait mauvais. Elle n'avait jamais été nettoyé et c'était pour cette raison que personne n'y allait jamais. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'Hermione aimait y traîner les gens qu'elle voulait écharpé dans le plus grand secret ; ce qui se résumait surtout à lui et Ron.

« Tu couches avec le professeur Snape ?! » dit-elle après avoir fermé précipitamment la porte.

Harry qui faisait attention à ne pas respirer par le nez s'étouffa avec sa salive et se mit à tousser si fort qu'il crut voir ses poumons lui ressortir par la bouche.

« Qu… Quoi ?! » bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'il put respirer un minimum.

« Les faits sont là Harry… » dit-elle en arpentant la pièce de long en large, les mains plaquées sur les hanches et une grimace de concentration sur le visage.

Elle reprit la parole presque pour elle-même :

« Tu restes souvent après les cours de potions en nous demandant de ne pas t'attendre. Tu as eu une brusque remontée de tes notes alors que la qualité de tes devoirs a baissé de façon significative. Ne me contredit pas, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires ! » dit-elle pour couper sa protestation imminente. « Tu as passé la nuit ailleurs après une détention avec lui. Nuit où ta couverture n'était autre que Bill, qui a beaucoup d'admiration pour le professeur Snape. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu as changé tes lunettes mais j'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis des semaines… »

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de marcher. Elle était essoufflée et réfléchissait comme si elle était sur un exercice d'Arithmancie particulièrement complexe.

« Ensuite, le professeur Snape te met une mauvaise note, te lance des regards noirs à table et tu as l'air tout penaud alors que tu sors de son bureau. La seule explication logique est celle que j'ai énoncée plus tôt : tu couches avec le professeur Snape ! »

« Tu es… loin du compte… » souffla Harry, cherchant ses mots.

Après quelques secondes à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible, Harry soupira, vaincu et, peu à peu, raconta toute l'histoire à Hermione qui le regardait bouche bée.

« Tu as fait chanter Snape ? » dit-elle à la fin de son récit. « Il t'a transformé en femme ? Tu l'as traité de pervers ? Il t'a drogué puis embrassé devant Lucius Malfoy ? Tu as volé l'antidote dans son bureau après avoir suggéré qu'il avait eu une érection et avant de te rendre compte que c'était vrai ? Et maintenant tu es de nouveau un homme ? »

« Ah ben tu vois, c'est beaucoup plus simple dit comme ça… » souffla Harry en s'asseyant au sol, tête basse, sans faire attention à la flaque de bave séchée qui y était.

« C'est une blague ? » questionna Hermione un peu plus pâle.

« Surpriiiiiise… » mima Harry avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

« Tu sais combien de reproche j'aimerais te faire là, maintenant ? » demanda Hermione avec une tendresse non feinte qui déstabilisa Harry.

Il redressa la tête et regarda son amie qui se mordait la lèvre dans une lutte évidente contre l'hilarité. Harry se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine maintenant plate. Ce geste brisa les derniers remparts d'Hermione qui, dans un éclat de rire, l'attrapa pour le serrer contre elle.

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire des choses aussi folles, » dit-elle entre deux crises d'hilarité. « Franchement ! Faire chanter un Serpentard ! Harry ! Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais demandé à Voldemort de faire des claquettes que je n'aurais pas trouvé ça plus fou. »

« C'est… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » souffla Harry ?

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que comme d'habitude tu as sauté dans les ennuis les deux pieds devant ? Que tu es un idiot mais que je ne me lasse pas d'être ton amie ? Que malgré la guerre qui nous entoure, tu es mon souffle de vie ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le souffle saccadé, l'esprit en déroute, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses mots :

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es amoureuse de moi ? » dit-il l'air horrifié.

« Mais non idiot ! » dit-elle en lui mettant une légère tape sur le bras. « Tu es comme mon frère et sans toi le monde serait bien plus fade. »

Harry rougit et ricana légèrement avec son amie.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… » souffla Harry en riant. « Je veux dire… Snape va m'écharper et si je sais maintenant qu'il ne va pas me tuer, je suis certain qu'il peut infliger des douleurs pires que la mort. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis alors que chacun réfléchissait à la suite des évènements.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en avais pensé toi, » dit Hermione.

« De ? »

« Du baiser de Snape. »

« Dois-je te dire la vérité ou dois-je te mentir comme je le ferai probablement avec Ron s'il l'apprend un jour ? »

Hermione pouffa dans sa main avant de répondre :

« La vérité. »

« C'était génial. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne sais pas où il a appris à embrasser comme ça mais c'était mille fois mieux que le baiser de Bill ! »

« Le baiser de Bill ?! » s'étrangla Hermione.

« Aurais-je omis ce détail ? » rougit Harry.

.oOo.

Harry se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin et l'obscurité régnait autour de lui.

Il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, grelottant dans le froid de février malgré son gros pull en laine, cherchant le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant. Les raids Mangemorts s'intensifiaient, Voldemort était de plus en plus énervé de ne pouvoir atteindre Poudlard et il le faisait savoir en torturant plus que de raison. Le lien étrange qui les unissait n'épargnait aucun détail et les nuits d'Harry n'étaient pas très reposantes.

Alors, il avait pris l'habitude de marcher dans les couloirs ou occasionnellement dans le parc pour se vider l'esprit et se relaxer. C'était de plus en plus fréquent depuis un mois, depuis cette histoire de potion…

Alors qu'il avançait aux abords du lac noir, Harry aperçut, grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune, l'ombre d'une personne. Et cette ombre, il ne la connaissait que trop bien…

Le professeur Snape était assis sur la berge, regardant l'horizon pourtant invisible dans la nuit. Seule sa peau blanche, presque translucide, se détachait dans le paysage de ténèbres.

Harry s'approcha doucement.

Depuis un mois, le professeur ne lui avait rien dit d'autre que ses habituelles sarcasmes. Il n'avait pas essayé de le découper en morceau, ni de l'humilier, ni même de lui faire des réflexions.

Au lieu de rassurer Harry, il en était déstabilisé.

Il rêvait parfois de son professeur. Enfin… jamais de son professeur entier. C'était souvent ses mains qui préparaient une potion ou caressaient son corps. Parfois ses lèvres qui croquaient dans un beignet ou l'embrassaient avec passion.

Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ses rêves. C'était uniquement une sorte de fantasme qu'Harry avait développé au cours de ces dernières semaines. Snape, même s'il avait maintenant développé un bon capital séduction à ses yeux, était toujours un homme méchant, froid, aigre, insupportable, désagréable et plus encore…

« Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor, » grogna Snape, surprenant Harry encore une fois.

« Comment diable faites-vous ça ? » s'énerva Harry en retirant sa cape.

« Je dis ce genre de phrase toutes les quinze minutes environ en me disant qu'une fois au moins je vais tomber juste, » répondit le professeur, fixant toujours l'horizon.

« Sérieusement ? » souffla Harry.

« Idiot Potter… » grommela Snape en levant à ses lèvres un verre que le Gryffondor n'avait pas vu avant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir fixé ses lèvres humides…

« Que faites-vous encore ici, Potter ? » demanda finalement le professeur.

« Certainement comme vous… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Et bien évidemment les règles de cet établissement ne vous concernent pas, » dit Snape avec lassitude.

« Disons juste que je me moque des punitions que je pourrais avoir lorsque je suis dans cet état. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant de siroter son verre probablement rempli d'alcool.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine et voyant que son professeur était bien trop las pour se mettre en colère, Harry s'installa à côté de lui, à une de distance raisonnable et regarda les vaguelettes formées par le vent à la surface du lac.

« Comment va Malfoy Senior ? » demanda-t-il négligemment.

Snape grogna son incompréhension et Harry continua :

« Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous avons essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais une femme que vous aviez embauchée pour… vous voyez… N'a-t-il aucun doute ? »

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'avais été convainquant ? »

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit que vous l'étiez un peu trop pour être crédible sur vos intentions envers moi ? » répondit Harry du tac au tac, regrettant sa phrase au moment où elle était sortie.

« Impertinent, » murmura Snape sans conviction.

« C'était donc vrai ? » souffla Harry.

« Évidemment… » grogna le professeur. « Je ne suis pas un saint et Merlin sait que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de ma libido en ce moment. Un jeune homme qui a été élu à la première place pour "les plus belles fesses de Poudlard" s'assoit sur mes genoux, m'embrasse comme si j'étais le plus savoureux des mets de Noël et les effets se font ressentir immédiatement. »

« Vous écoutez ce genre de potin ? »

« Les étudiant disent beaucoup de choses lorsqu'ils imaginent que leur professeur est un être asexué qui pense trop à ses potions pour écouter ce qui l'entoure. »

« Si ses élèves savaient que ledit professeur à la langue la plus douée d'Angleterre… » murmura Harry les yeux dans le vague, repensant à cet instant.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite que le visage de Snape s'était tourné vers lui d'un mouvement vif et que l'homme le scrutait avec ses yeux noirs.

Finalement conscient de ce qu'il avait dit, Harry se pressa de reprendre, parlant à toute vitesse :

« Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaison. Juste une fille avant et Bill quelques jours plus tôt. Et bien en réalité, je n'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de vous en parler car vous êtes avant tout un professeur mais- »

Harry fut coupé par une bouche exigeante dans un baiser au goût prononcé de bourbon.

Snape s'était rapproché, avait attrapé sa nuque de sa main fine et avait collé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il s'appliquait maintenant à lui dévorer les lèvres avec une passion semblable à celle qui l'avait animé durant le précédent baiser.

Cette fois, Harry était pleinement conscient de qui ils étaient et pourtant, après un petit instant de choc, il participa activement au baiser.

Il n'avait pas ressenti un moment de liberté aussi intense depuis des années. C'était comme si une tension énorme s'enlevait de ses épaules. Comme si le sexe bestial et sans attache pouvait arranger tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie. Comme si cette tendresse éphémère qu'il ressentait pouvait apaiser tous ses maux pour quelques heures.

Snape devait ressentir la même chose car il relâchait toutes ses émotions dans ses caresses. Il y avait de la fougue, de la passion et même un soupçon de colère passant entre leur deux corps scellés par leurs lèvres.

Harry laissa ses mains glisser sur le tissu rêche de la lourde cape de son professeur, caressant son dos avec dévotion, essayant, malgré les nombreuses couches de tissus, d'en cartographier les courbes.

Il sentit des mains froides se frayer un chemin sous son pull alors qu'il était acculé contre l'herbe humide. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et il hésita sur ce qui l'avait causé entre le plaisir et la température rude.

Décidant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il continua de jouer de sa langue dans la bouche de Snape tout en écartant les jambes pour laisser passer celle qui lui demandait une place. La cuisse de son professeur se pressa contre son entrejambe et un nouveau frisson le parcouru, lui faisant prendre conscience de son membre éveillé.

Comme la première fois, le baiser se termina lentement. Le rythme diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de petites pressions presque innocentes.

Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, pressés dans une position plus que compromettante, front contre front, hanches contre hanches, essayant de ne pas se frotter avec indécence. Harry aurait aimé continuer, mais il sentait une certaine retenue de la part de Snape. Il fut fixé quelques secondes plus tard lorsque celui-ci souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

« Croyez bien que je suis en pleine capacité de mes facultés mentales et que l'alcool n'a aucunement altéré mon jugement... Comme vous le comprenez sûrement, j'ai parfois besoin de libérer mes tensions et vous êtes un exutoire de choix pour ce genre de chose. Mais vous êtes un étudiant et j'ai des responsabilités dans cette école, ce serait une insulte envers le directeur que de ravir son précieux Golden Boy sous son nez. »

« Je… » bafouilla Harry, sans comprendre comment Snape pouvait formuler de si belles phrases alors que tout son sang était dirigé vers sa partie sud.

« Toujours aussi éloquent, Holly, » ricana Snape.

Il adoucit son propos avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, plus doux qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon, si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment existé.

« Merlin sait combien j'aimerais vous prendre ici, à même le sol, mais il serait plus sage de rentrer maintenant, » continua Snape en se redressant, réajustant son pantalon sans honte. « Et vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous aussi car si vous n'entrez pas dans votre salle commune dans les sept minutes à venir, j'enlèverai cent points à Gryffondor. »

Harry se releva en riant, époussetant son pantalon sans prendre son vis à vis au sérieux. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcil de Snape, il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague et pâlit légèrement.

Il se précipita sur sa cape abandonnée par terre et l'enfila dans un mouvement fluide sous le regard appréciateur de son professeur.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, Snape, » cria-t-il dans la nuit en rejoignant précipitamment le château.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours (ou vous plait enfin… xD)._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser connaître votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre._

 _A jeudi pour le dernier chapitre bien plus émouvant (du moins j'espère)._

 _Epsi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Il est un peu plus émouvant et dur, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, voir plus._

 _En dessous vous trouverez les intitulés de mes deux défis que je pense avoir relevé !_

 _ **/!\ Attention ! Une scène très naise résultant du deuxième défi lancé pour cette histoire xD**_

* * *

Le chantage (Partie 4)

Harry souriait sur l'estrade placée dans la grande salle. C'était la fin de l'année et il recevait en cet instant son diplôme de l'école de Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir de bonnes notes et était plutôt fier de ses résultats. Madame Weasley, présente dans le public, l'avait étouffé d'étreintes et de larmes. Comme elle le disait, elle était tellement heureuse de voir l'un de ses fils réussir alors qu'il aurait simplement pu baisser les bras face à tous ses problèmes.

Bien sûr, Ron avait grogné de l'attention que recevait son meilleur ami et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Molly pour recommencer ses éloges au sujet de son véritable fils cette fois et de l'étreindre à son tour sous les ricanements des jumeaux. Il avait poussé des cris de protestation, mais s'était finalement résigné, se sachant vaincu.

Ronald avait ensuite été voir les parents Granger qui cherchaient à le rencontrer. Ils voulaient connaître l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de leur précieuse fille.

Car oui, Hermione et Ron sortaient enfin ensemble.

Après son petit discours enflammé et un sermon à ses amis à propos de la débilité des paris devant une Hermione absolument pas dupe mais heureuse, Ron s'était jeté à l'eau. Il avait avoué, avec ses mots maladroits, qu'il l'avait toujours admirée et toujours aimée, qu'il serait près à l'attendre des années s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de la rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de finir son discours improvisé - en réalité soigneusement écrit sur un parchemin dans sa poche - qu'Hermione lui avait sauté au cou, acceptant d'être sa petite amie.

Pour Harry en revanche, c'était plus compliqué.

Il était ravi de laisser de l'espace à ses amis pour leur permettre de s'apprivoiser, de s'aimer et de se chérir, mais de son côté, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il avait essayé des flirts tranquilles et sans grandes conséquences, mais rien ne l'avait vraiment fait décoller. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un car il savait parfaitement qu'après ces quelques jours de joies, il serait l'un des principaux pions de cette guerre.

Il n'avait pas prévu de carrière, de plan, d'avenir, car dès qu'il aurait franchi les portes de Poudlard, il ne vivrait que pour détruire Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas d'attache, pas de retenu. Juste la guerre, uniquement la guerre. Harry avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas un schéma de vie classique, mais il avait fini par l'accepter.

Malheureusement, les jeunes de son âge n'étaient pas vraiment dans cette optique. Les flirts occasionnels n'avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers et ceux-ci avaient paru… fades. Il n'y avait pas ce petit goût de bourbon, cette dose d'interdit, d'expérience, de rudesse… Non… ces baisers étaient vraiment fades… rien à voir avec ceux qu'il échangeait régulièrement avec Snape.

Snape…

Ils avaient continué leur jeu du chat et de la souris, s'attrapant parfois dans les couloirs ou les salles vides pour s'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Ça ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes et aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils se délestaient simplement d'une pression trop grande à travers leur fougue et leurs baisers.

Avec beaucoup d'ironie, c'était Snape qui remettait son diplôme à Harry en ce moment-même. Les seules personnes au courant de cette… relation particulière étaient Hermione et Bill et eux seuls auraient pu remarquer l'étincelle de luxure dans les yeux des deux hommes au moment où leurs mains se frôlèrent autour du parchemin qui clôturait ces sept années d'études à Poudlard.

Ce fut pour cette étincelle que Harry s'éclipsa quelques minutes après le buffet qui avait suivi la célébration alors que le bal battait son plein dans la grande salle et que les familles étaient rentrées chez elles pour laisser les jeunes profiter de cette dernière soirée à Poudlard. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé en direction des cachots vers les appartements de son professeur de potions. Il savait qu'il le trouverait là, car il l'avait vu quitter la cérémonie dès l'instant où le directeur avait fini son discours.

Il frappa et attendit une réponse.

« Quelle surprise ! » ironisa Snape en ouvrant la porte pour faire entrer le Gryffondor avant de la refermer derrière lui.

« Et bien… Je ne suis plus votre élève n'est-ce-pas ? » dit simplement Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et ? » demanda Snape connaissant pourtant parfaitement la raison de sa visite.

« Et je pensais que maintenant vous n'aviez plus d'excuses. Je suis plutôt friand des baisers volés dans les couloirs, mais l'idée de partir de Poudlard sans autre expérience que celle-ci n'est pas agréable. »

« Voulez-vous dire que le Golden Boy est toujours vierge ? » grogna Snape

« Exactement, » répondit Harry confiant, bien qu'une légère rougeur s'étalait déjà sur ses joues. « Et vous ne le croirez peut-être pas mais mes collègues de dortoir ont parié entre eux que je le serai encore dans le train du retour. J'étais persuadé que vous seriez ravi de faire perdre de l'argent à quatre stupides Gryffondors, » dit-il avec une moue faussement innocente.

« Et pourquoi ne pas choisir l'un des idiots qui rampent à vos pieds ? »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Harry devint sérieux, presque timide lorsqu'il répondit enfin, le visage baissé.

« Et bien… aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je vous fais confiance. Je veux dire… je fais confiance à d'autres personnes ici, mais je ne veux pas avoir à demander ce genre de chose à Dumbledore ou McGonagall… » dit-il avec une grimace. « Je veux quelqu'un qui ait de l'expérience, qui sache ce qu'il fait. Et bon sang, les baisers avec vous sont tellement chauds… »

Snape ricana.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil ? Le fait que j'ai été un Mangemort fidèle n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Je ne vous laisserai pas finir la nuit avec moi, je ne vous offrirai pas des fleurs le lendemain, ni ne vous complimenterai à la fin de nos ébats. J'essaierai de ne pas vous blesser mais je vais être rude car c'est comme cela que je fonctionne. Je suis un dominant et si je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps, n'espérez pas être celui qui me montera ce soir. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir tout de même que je sois votre première fois ? » demanda Snape les sourcils froncés.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de honte chez lui alors qu'il parlait de sexe comme il parlait de potion. C'était comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin, de banal alors qu'Harry se sentait rougir de plus en plus.

« Les... maigres expériences que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent m'ont prouvé que j'aimais une certaine… rugosité et… bien que j'appréhende l'acte, je sais que c'est de cette façon que je le veux et que je l'aimerai. »

Snape semblait peser le pour et le contre pendant qu'Harry se tortillait sur ses pieds. C'était assez désagréable d'avoir l'impression de passer un oral d'ASPIC alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un rapport sexuel. Lui qui avait pensé embrasser Snape avec fougue et le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour une soirée de sexe débridée... Harry était certain qu'intérieurement Snape se moquait bien de lui et il envisagea de penser que tout cela était une mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'il allait relever la tête et partir pendant qu'il lui restait un peu de dignité, il entendit la voix de son professeur prononcer un seul mot qui résumait tout :

« Chambre. »

Aussitôt, Harry se redressa et regarda le dos de son professeur disparaître dans la pièce adjacente.

« Oh putain… » murmura Harry en se dépêchant vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Snape avait allumé le feu des torches et de la cheminée, laissant une ambiance paisible et réconfortante. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce et semblait attendre qu'Harry décide si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Harry enlevait déjà son pull en se ruant sur lui, dévoré par l'envie et le stress. Snape le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa très doucement, dans le but certain de le calmer, de détendre ses muscles raides et de l'aider à savourer l'instant présent sans précipitation.

Cela marcha sans aucun doute, car après quelques minutes de doux baisers, Harry n'était plus que gelée dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Il savourait la douceur mêlée à l'exigence de cette caresse et ce fut à cet instant que les mains de Snape s'égarèrent sous sa chemise et que sa bouche descendit dans son cou.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé voir Bill Weasley ? » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. « Je sais que vous éprouvez de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, je vous ai vu vous câliner dans le couloir après l'incident de Lucius et vous m'avez dit que vous vous étiez embrassés. »

« Bill est indéniablement un bel homme, » haleta Harry alors qu'il sentait les mains de Snape se resserrer sur ses hanches. « Mais il est comme mon frère et je ne suis pas fan de l'inceste. En plus, il aime les femmes. Ce n'est qu'en voyant mes seins qu'il m'a embrassé. »

« Quel goût, » murmura Snape. « Je dois bien avouer que vous étiez ma plus belle création. Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas les femmes, vous m'avez ébloui. Je dois d'ailleurs vous dire que c'était une brillante idée de garder vos lunettes, malgré qu'elles m'aient indisposé à de nombreuses reprises durant les classes… »

« Putain… » gémit Harry alors que le professeur enlevait chaque bouton de sa chemise en parsemant son torse de morsures légères.

« Vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse plus enlever de points à Gryffondor pour votre langage, Potter. »

Snape descendit plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux pour défaire le pantalon d'Harry, tout en embrassant la fine ligne de poils qui descendait pour disparaître dans le boxer. Il se releva lorsque Harry fut complètement nu et s'éloigna légèrement, le scrutant de ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas se tortiller, mais fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit le regard de son professeur brûler de désir à la vue de son corps qu'il pensait trop chétif. Ce simple fait l'encouragea à aller plus loin et lorsque Snape s'approcha à nouveau, il leva les bras et les enroula autour de son cou pour un baiser enflammé.

Se faisant il déboutonna - plutôt habilement d'ailleurs - les boutons de la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes noires, concentré comme il était sur la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa Snape mettre un coup d'épaule pour que la chemise tombe au sol et continua son chemin pour lui enlever son pantalon.

Stupidement, il s'attendait à un corps pâle et sec dans un caleçon trop large et grisonnant et fut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit le corps de Snape. Il était resté sur l'image de l'adolescent maigre et tremblant qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Snape était pâle effectivement, mais il avait un corps bien développé, tonique, musculeux. Pas dans l'excès, mais assez pour faire durcir un peu plus son sexe qui pointait déjà vers le haut. Son sous-vêtement n'était pas défraîchi mais paraissait neuf : un boxer noir, extrêmement moulant, qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination.

Alors qu'il allait enlever ce dernier rempart, Snape le poussa contre le lit et tomba sur lui pour susurrer à son oreille, tout en faisant un mouvement de friction entre leur deux érections :

« Vous êtes conscient qu'après cela, nous ne serons pas un couple, pas vrai ? »

Harry gémit d'accord en essayant d'accentuer les poussées de ses hanches. Snape reprit :

« Vous comprenez que personne ne devra être au courant et que nous ne recommencerons certainement jamais ? »

Harry acquiesça encore, se cambrant au maximum.

« Bien, » dit simplement Snape en continuant d'embrasser, de mordre et se sucer la peau de son amant.

Il descendit le long de son corps pour une fellation qui servit de distraction à une préparation soignée et qui envoya des décharges de plaisir intenses dans le corps du Gryffondor. Snape finit par remonter, le laissant au bord du précipice, pour s'enfoncer dans son amant avec plus de délicatesse qu'Harry aurait pu espérer.

Celui-ci ressentit la douleur, mais c'était une douleur qui faisait étonnement du bien. Elle n'était pas punitive ou déchirante et annonçait un plaisir violent. Ressentir un corps chaud contre lui était assez réconfortant pour oublier toute peur, tout inconfort. Snape sentait bon, ses joues piquaient légèrement, ses grognements bas étaient une musique à ses oreilles et ses mains dansaient partout sur son corps.

Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, avec de légers coups de hanche, il se fraya un chemin dans les entrailles de son amant. Le rythme accéléra très vite et Harry se retrouva à gémir de plaisir. Dans cette brume, il fut surpris d'entendre les grognements d'appréciation de Snape. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait silencieux… Mais c'était encore plus excitant.

Enfin Harry avait l'impression d'être vivant ! Un tas d'émotions traversait son être de part en part. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Encore une fois et de façon encore plus intense, plus excessive que lors de leurs baisers, il n'y avait qu'eux. Qu'une avalanche de plaisir entre deux hommes qui, étrangement, se comprenaient, avaient des similitudes. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Snape prit ses jambes et les releva pour les mettre sur ses épaules et pénétrer plus profondément son amant. La sueur perlait sur son dos et son front reflétait la lumière du feu. Harry le trouva beau dans sa concentration. Malgré son grand nez, malgré ses cheveux trop fin, il y avait cette passion qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il parlait de potion. Cette passion et la fougue qui en découlaient était ce qui le rendait attirant.

Harry le vit tendre la main pour attraper son érection et le caresser en rythme. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura mais lorsque l'orgasme le traversa, il fut certain que ce moment resterait l'un des plus mémorables de sa vie. Il sentit Snape se tendre, l'entendit grogner une fois, plus longuement, plus bas, plus bestial que jamais.

Après un moment où ils ne firent que respirer profondément, Snape se redressa légèrement et attrapa les fines chevilles d'Harry pour les reposer délicatement sur le matelas avant de s'effondrer à côté de lui.

Il l'embrassa profondément pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant son corps poisseux sans pour autant en éprouver un quelconque dégoût ou malaise. Il explora sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois avant de se reculer pour ne plus le toucher.

Ce n'était pas un rejet, ni du remord, ils avaient simplement fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire et Harry le ressentit de cette façon. Il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher et en était très satisfait.

« Époustouflant… » souffla-t-il.

« Je dois dire pour une fois que vous avez raison… » déclara le professeur étendu sur son lit sans aucune honte, un bras replié derrière sa tête.

Harry en profita pour le regarder et compris pourquoi Snape avait enlevé son boxer au dernier moment : malgré le fait qu'il soit au repos, Harry pouvait voir qu'il était très bien batti, de quoi effrayer une jeune vierge comme il l'était encore quelques heures auparavant.

Il se redressa, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur à son fondement mais fut surpris quand il ne se passa rien. Il regarda Snape qui l'observait aussi.

« C'est un lubrifiant spéciale qui annule légèrement les douleurs. J'ai été précautionneux dans la préparation, mais vous auriez tout de même dû souffrir bien plus que ça… »

« Merci, » dit simplement Harry avec un sourire.

Se redressant, il attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila, un peu dans le désordre et sans prendre garde à son look.

Ce fut dans cet accoutrement qu'il rejoignit le dortoir des Gryffondors et s'effondra sur sa couverture pour s'endormir aussitôt, sans remarquer que les autres lits étaient toujours vides de leurs occupants habituels à cause de la fête qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut les murmures des fêtards qui le réveillèrent.

« Vous avez vu comment il est ? Il a affronté un troll ? » demanda Dean à voix basse.

« Venant d'Harry ça ne m'étonnerait pas… » répondit Ron sur le même ton.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a l'air- » commença Dean.

« Bien baisé ? » le coupa Harry avec un sourire fatigué. « Exactement. D'ailleurs vous me devez cinq Gallions chacun. »

« Tu déconnes ?! » crièrent Seamus et Dean en même temps alors que Ron secouait frénétiquement la tête.

« Nan ! Nan, nan ! C'est impossible, je ne peux pas perdre encore un pari. Tu n'as pas de mec et on a même pas de preuve ! »

« Je te dirais bien que je vais te montrer mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies… » déclara Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, certainement pas ! Mais je ne peux pas te croire sur parole, » dit Ron en lançant un regard noir à Neville qui donnait déjà cinq Gallions à Harry.

« Pourtant tu vas devoir le faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, des paroles j'en ai beaucoup ! » répondit Harry de façon théâtrale. « Tout d'abord, il a déboutonné ma chemise avec adoration avant de déboucler ma ceinture, de se mettre à genoux devant moi et de- Hé ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il recevait au visage les Gallions de Dean et Seamus qui grimaçaient en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Ron, donne-lui tes maudits Gallions, je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! » cria l'Irlandais sans se rendre compte du volume sonore.

Ron grommela et attrapa sa bourse pour prendre les dernières pièces qui y trônaient.

« Franchement… Ma mère va me tuer quand elle va savoir que je n'ai plus rien pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Ginny. Dean, tu veux que je t'organise un rencard avec ma soeur ? » demanda Ron en donnant ses Gallions à Harry qui sépara les pièces reçues en deux tas égaux.

« Ça serait moi son cadeau ? » demanda le métisse, relevant un sourcil. « Je veux bien si c'est toi qui met le noeud sur mon plus beau présent, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil dragueur.

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit Ron.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Neville en coupant le débat.

Harry avait appelé Hedwige par la fenêtre et était en train de mettre un mot à sa patte, ainsi que dix Gallions dans une petite bourse.

« Non rien… » dit-il en faisant décoller sa chouette qui disparut dans la nuit.

Non loin de là, un homme sombre reçut le volatile par la trappe spéciale dans ses cachots, il fut surpris en trouvant le contenu.

 _Sans vous et votre talent, je n'y serais certainement pas arrivé, cette part vous revient. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un achat utile avec l'or des crétins de Gryffondor._

 _Entièrement vôtre,_

 _HJP_

Un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

.oOo.

Harry était face à Voldemort, aux abords de la forêt interdite.

Il avait maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche et une autre striait sa main pour disparaître dans la manche de sa robe en peau de dragon, vestiges de combats perdus.

Il s'était toujours relevé, avait toujours fait face. Pourtant, après cinq ans de guerre, il avait vu des horreurs pires que la mort. Les choses avaient bien changé. Quoique, il y avait quelques constantes dans la vie d'Harry. L'une d'elle était l'homme en face de lui.

Voldemort était toujours là, après tout ce temps. Il avait toujours un corps osseux et longiligne, tel un serpent particulièrement laid. Il n'avait toujours pas de nez, tout comme sa compassion, perdue quelque part entre deux crises de folie.

Il avait commis des atrocités, il avait élaboré les plans les plus vicieux, dit les choses les plus folles, mais il était toujours là, toujours dans cette sorte de demi-vie, toujours un monstre...

Tant de monde perdu à cause de lui… Neville avait péri à l'âge de vingt ans, protégeant courageusement la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant à naître. Hermione était dans le coma depuis un ans, laissant un Ronald dévasté et perdu, s'occupant seul de la petite Rose. Le professeur Chourave avait été torturée de longues heures, Hagrid avait été enfermé pendant des mois avant de succomber. Fleur, Seamus, Cho, Draco, Charlie, Molly, mais aussi Dobby, Maugrey, Hedwige, Bane… Tant de vies gâchées...

L'autre constante dans la vie d'Harry était Snape.

Snape qui se battait à quelques mètres de lui avec cette folle de Bellatrix.

Snape qui, même dans son combat, continuait de veiller sur lui.

Snape qui était toujours là, dans l'ombre.

Snape son amant, son exutoire, son pilier depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Ils avaient pensé que cette partie de jambes en l'air serait unique, mais ils s'étaient revus à une réunion de l'Ordre la semaine suivante et avaient été affectés à une mission de recherche dans la bibliothèque du manoir Black. Évidemment, ils s'étaient sautés dessus après environ deux minutes de conflit intérieur pour chacun d'eux.

Combien de fois avaient-ils fait des folies de leur corps alors même qu'une réunion de l'Ordre avait lieu un étage plus bas ? Harry se souviendrait toujours du visage pâle de Fol'oeil qui les avait aperçus à travers la porte de la salle de bain grâce à son oeil magique.

C'était toujours impromptu, toujours torride, toujours merveilleux. Et cela durait depuis cinq ans. Cinq ans de sexe enflammé, de tendresse volée, d'émotions partagées. Ils ne parlaient que rarement et pourtant, se connaissaient parfaitement.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais promis fidélité, n'étaient pas un couple, ne s'étaient jamais dit de mots tendres. Ils étaient seulement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ni plus, ni moins.

Pourtant, avant de partir pour cette bataille qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre être la dernière, Harry avait parlé pour la première fois à coeur ouvert :

 _Flash back_

Il était dans sa tenue de combat et prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. Il sentait que cette fois, c'était la dernière et savait aussi que sa vie allait peut-être se terminer ce soir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à ce sujet qu'il était nerveux.

Tout le monde était réuni à Poudlard et l'assaut était prévu dans quelques minutes grâce aux informations de Snape. Les élèves avaient été évacués par le professeur McGonagall et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre sagement l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Le Gryffondor arpentait le hall comme un lion en cage. Les pensées et les émotions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à une vitesse qu'il avait du mal à appréhender.

Alors qu'il était devant les escaliers, il vit Snape descendre les marches.

Après cinq ans, Harry le trouvait toujours aussi beau que la première fois qu'ils avaient connu l'extase ensemble. Il le vit lui jeter un regard légèrement inquiet et s'apprêter à continuer son chemin comme il le faisait habituellement, mais cette fois, Harry l'arrêta.

Se saisissant de son bras, il le tira dans une alcôve sombre et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le professeur de potion se dégagea quelques secondes plus tard d'un geste légèrement brusque, sans pour autant être violent.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Potter ! Je vous signal qu- » commença-t-il.

« Severus… » le coupa Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom et cela suffit à clouer le bec à la chauve-souris des cachots pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de déclaration à l'eau de rose ou d'adieu larmoyant comme dans les livres pour adolescent que tu me reproches parfois de lire… » rit Harry. « J'ai découvert récemment des sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais rien dire par peur du rejet, peur de la perte, peur de la honte, mais je me rends compte que tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Rien ne compte plus maintenant. Je t'aime Severus Snape. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… » rit-il à travers les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Il les essuya d'un revers de main rageur avant de reprendre :

« Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être la fois où nous avons ri comme des damnés après avoir été surpris dans le placard à balais par McGonagall. Peut-être était-ce au moment où je suis tombé malade et que malgré tes reproches et tes sarcasmes, malgré le fait que j'ai ruiné ta salle de bain, tu as veillé sur moi, m'as lu tes stupides manuels de potions pour m'endormir, m'as frotté le dos pendant des heures, m'as préparé une quantité industrielle d'infusions. Tu savais laquelle était ma préférée sans même me le demander. »

Harry leva sa main pour caresser légèrement la joue d'un Severus plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Quand ai-je remarqué que tu ajoutais toujours un sucre à ton café lorsque tu en avais bu la moitié ? Quand ai-je constaté que tu ne dormais que du côté gauche du lit ? Quand me suis-je aperçu que tu détestais les olives, au point de refuser de manger un ingrédient qui en avait touché une ? Je ne sais pas quand j'ai remarqué tous ces détails chez toi, mais c'est ceux qui font que tu es toi et qui font que je t'aime plus encore. »

Pendant son discours, Harry n'avait pas quitté Severus des yeux, prouvant son courage et la vérité de ses propos.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me toucher comme tu l'as fait de si nombreuses fois, même la fois où tu es parti en mission pendant plus de six mois. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Je sais pourquoi maintenant… Je t'aime Severus. Je n'attends pas que tu me dises la même chose. Je veux juste ne pas avoir de regret s'il venait à nous arriver quelque chose. Je voulais aussi te dire de rester en vie. Quoi qu'il en coûte, je te demande de rester en vie… » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre celui de Severus.

Au loin, vers la forêt interdite, des explosions et des cris commençaient à retentir. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante avant de murmurer.

« Tu seras ma force dans ce combat Severus et si je le gagne, ce sera pour toi. Tout pour toi. »

Le Gryffondor s'approcha à nouveau des lèvres de son amant pour les embrasser avec une ferveur qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais partagée. Passant la main dans ses cheveux fins, il l'attira un peu plus près de lui pour profiter encore un peu de l'homme de sa vie. Alors qu'ils finissaient d'habitude leurs étreintes par une série de baisers légers, Harry s'arracha de celle-ci avec fougue et courut le plus vite possible en direction des combats. L'air sur son visage sécha les larmes qu'il avait versées et ce fut avec un cri de rage qu'il se jeta dans la mêlée de sorciers.

 _Fin de flash back_

L'instant présent était consacré la dernière page de l'histoire de Voldemort et Harry Potter. Peu importe qui écrirait la dernière ligne, le livre s'arrêterait ici.

Après toutes ses années d'entraînements, toutes ses années d'angoisses et de courses-poursuites, l'aventure s'arrêtait ici.

Ils étaient l'un et l'autre en mauvais état, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le montrait moins. Harry avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à lui et ils se battaient depuis quelques temps maintenant. Tout était très flou, les souvenirs s'effaçaient dès qu'ils étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'il était trop concentré sur le combat. Peut-être que son esprit était focalisé pour rejeter toute distraction qui pourrait le perturber dans la bataille. Harry ne savait pas et tant que ça lui était profitable, il s'en moquait pas mal.

« Alors Tom ? Tu te rends ? » demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

« Ne rêve pas Potter. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne seras qu'un amas de chair sanglante et je régnerais sur l'Angleterre ! »

« On dirait un très mauvais dessin animé… » ricana Harry.

Il lança une nouvelle malédiction que Voldemort esquiva aisément et s'en suivit de multiples autres échanges.

Tout était flou autour d'Harry, il cherchait une ouverture pour son sort le plus puissant qui serait capable de détruire l'âme de cet homme qui connaissait déjà tant de noirceur. Un simple Avada ne suffisait pas pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait utilisé tant de rituels infâmes, que sa vie même semblait être liée à chaque goutte de sang versée sur cette terre.

Les sorts pleuvaient et il la vit, là, l'ouverture pour un monde meilleur.

Il incanta son sort le plus rapidement possible mais pour cela, il dut rester immobile et au moment où la lumière quitta sa baguette, Harry fut touché aux jambes par une malédiction dont les étincelles étaient plus noires que la nuit.

Le Gryffondor s'effondra dans un cri, ne pouvant qu'apercevoir son sort percuter le thorax de son ennemi. Sombrant dans un monde de douleur, Harry s'accrocha à la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : son amour pour Severus.

Il fut légèrement tiré de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il put voir que la personne qui était à côté de lui n'était autre que son amant. Au loin, les combats continuaient et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient vraiment beaucoup éloignés. Tellement éloignés que personne ne pouvait les voir vraiment.

Ne sentant plus ses jambes, il se releva légèrement pour constater les dégâts et ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. Ses membres inférieurs n'étaient plus que des amas de chair sanguinolente et, par endroit, l'os était visible. Harry n'avait plus de sensation et son esprit commençait à partir.

« Ça va aller… » murmura Severus à ses côtés, lançant des sorts qui rebondissaient sur ses jambes sans pouvoir le soigner.

« Severus, » souffla Harry.

« Dumbledore va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, » expliqua Severus après avoir lancé un Patronus qui s'envola dans le ciel.

« Severus... »

« Il viendra. On va te stabiliser, tout va bien se passer, » dit-il en s'approchant un peu, sans pour autant le toucher pour ne pas aggraver son état.

« Severus. »

« Juste quelques minutes de plus. Il va bientôt arriver. »

« Severus… » murmura encore Harry. « Je suis en train de mourir, » ajouta-t-il, étonnement conscient de cet état de fait alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, » répondit Severus, catégorique.

« S'il te plaît... Dis à Hermione quand elle se réveillera, que je l'aime et qu'elle était comme une sœur pour moi. S'il te plaît, dis à Ron que- »

« Quoi ? » le coupa Severus. « Non, tu t'en sortiras. »

« Prends ma main, » demanda Harry en tendant la sienne en direction de son amant, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux.

« Je ne la prendrait pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

« Tiens-moi la main, » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, » répondit Severus, catégorique. « Tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Severus se releva et essaya de lancer d'autres sorts sur les jambes de son amant, le laissant main tendue vers lui. Il s'énerva face à ses sorts qui rebondissaient encore et encore, sans soigner une seule particule de peau. Il cria le dernier, y mettant toute sa fougue, et pourtant celui-ci rebondit à son tour.

Avec un hurlement de rage, il jeta sa baguette au sol et se coucha par terre, attrapant la main tendue de son amant.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il la gorge serrée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire juste parce que je l'ai fait, » sourit Harry avec douceur.

« Je t'aime. » répéta Severus. « Je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant. Je t'aimerai toujours. Donc tu dois vivre. On va se marier. Tu auras un bon métier. »

Harry sourit, ignorant le sang et les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage. Il était bêtement heureux et il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois de sa vie.

« On va avoir des enfants, » dit Severus. « Ça ira. »

« On sera heureux Severus. »

« Toi et moi, » murmura Severus de façon apaisante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Nous aurons une vie merveilleuse. Nous serons très heureux. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Nous devons être ensemble. C'est notre destin. »

Harry sourit.

« Destin… » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit vaguement un sanglot et sentit une main toucher son visage dans une caresse maladroite et tremblante avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

.oOo.

Severus recula légèrement lorsqu'il eut posé sa fleur de lys blanche sur le monument.

Celui-ci était déjà bien fleuri à cause de la célébration qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente. Depuis vingt ans, il venait sur cette tombe sept jours après la cérémonie officielle qui rendait hommage aux nombreux morts de la guerre.

Sur cette pierre étaient gravés bien trop de noms.

Connus, inconnus, sorciers, créatures magiques, héros…

Mais tous les ans, Severus revenait et déposait un lys blanc sur le parterre de fleurs noires et rouges, couleurs du deuil et du sang.

Tous les ans, il se recueillait et lisait cette liste de noms, du premier au dernier. Il pensait qu'il était idiot de le faire, mais il en avait besoin. Lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu durant cette guerre.

Après une heure de méditation dans le froid de ce mois de novembre, Severus regarda une dernière fois sa fleur blanche et transplana chez lui.

Avec un soupir, il s'appuya à la porte et souffla longuement, faisant de son mieux pour évacuer les émotions négatives comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du cimetière. Cette époque était derrière lui, mais comme tous les autres rescapés de guerre, il avait du mal à tourner la page.

Il retira son écharpe rouge, sa cape d'hiver, ses chaussures fourrées et monta directement à l'étage. Au-dessus des escaliers, il se dirigea vers la première à gauche et entra dans le bureau. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, il prit une inspiration légèrement tremblante et avança dans la pièce pour placer un doux baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda celui-ci sans relever les yeux de ses grimoires.

« Comme d'habitude, » répondit succinctement Severus.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les six tasses à café vides sur le bureau sachant que, comme d'habitude, son compagnon avait été trop absorbé par son travail pour se remplir l'estomac. D'un geste sûr, il attrapa le menton de son amant pour relever son visage vers lui et plonger dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Harry, tu dois faire une pause. Tu travailles sur ce sortilège depuis des mois, il ne va pas s'envoler. »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry, relâchant la pression accumulée dans ses épaules. « Merci, » dit-il ensuite avec un léger sourire en posant sa plume.

« Allez, » dit Severus. « Je t'emmène. »

Avec un sourire discret, il tira sur les poignées du fauteuil et le fit rouler en arrière pour le dégager du bureau, révélant ainsi les jambes atrophiées d'Harry couvertes par un pantalon en coton noir.

« Est-ce douloureux aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus.

« Ça ne l'est plus depuis des années et tu le sais. »

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer.

Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la guerre…

Si Severus s'obstinait à déposer un lys blanc sur le monument des victimes de guerre sept jours exactement après la cérémonie officielle, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Sept jours après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry s'était réveillé de son coma et avait appris la terrible nouvelle : il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Malgré les avantages de la magie, il y avait des choses irréparables comme les membres déchiquetés par une malédiction.

La fin de la guerre n'avait donc pas été une libération comme ils s'y étaient tous attendus. Un pays à remettre sur les rails, une économie à redresser, une politique à changer et des villes entières à reconstruire. Les deuils, que ce soit ceux de ses proches ou de ses jambes, avaient pris des années.

Severus était resté le plus présent possible aux côtés d'Harry, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que ça avait été plus facile. Ils n'étaient pas devenus un couple du jour au lendemain et Severus avait aussi ses propres problèmes avec la justice avant tout. Il avait dû prouver son allégeance mais avec la mort d'Albus qui avait donné sa vie de vieil homme malade pour sauver celle d'Harry et le Survivant dans le coma, la chose n'avait pas été aisée.

Tous les participants actifs de la guerre avaient été orientés vers des psychomages pour soigner les séquelles mentales de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, entendre, endurer. Évidemment, Severus y avait été à reculons, mais cela avait finalement été une bonne chose. Il avait remis les choses en place dans son esprit, avait accepté son passé, envisagé son futur. Un futur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à imaginer sans Harry.

Il s'était accroché, avait persévéré et attendu qu'Harry soit prêt. Au bout de cinq ans, ils avaient pu former un couple. Un an plus tard, ils avaient eu leur premier rapport sexuel depuis la dernière bataille.

Non seulement leurs esprits avaient été brisés durant cette guerre, les rendant instable, mais Harry avait été touché physiquement et n'envisageait pas que Severus puisse vouloir d'un homme cassé. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses jambes et refusait tous types de contact en bas du corps.

Ça avait été une étape de franchie.

Encore une.

Cela faisait maintenant quatorze ans que leur vie était devenue presque normale et Severus chérissait ses années. Les premières années à envisager que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

« Tu sais que je peux le faire seul n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Je sais, » répondit Severus en zigzaguant le fauteuil entre les piles de livres et les artefacts étranges. « Quand vas-tu ranger ce satané bureau… » grogna-t-il en butant contre ce qui semblait être une tablette de runes.

« C'est mon bureau, » répondit Harry. « Tout le reste de cette maison est rangé au millimètre près. Laisse mon bureau dans l'état dans lequel je le veux. »

« Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor bordélique… » rétorqua Severus en manoeuvrant difficilement jusqu'à la porte. « De plus, je te ferai remarquer que tu as laissé traîner tes chaussures sous le canapé. Comme quoi tout n'est pas parfaitement rangé. »

« Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de porter des chaussures alors j'oublie de les ranger, Monsieur Perfection. »

« Tu ne t'en plains pourtant pas lorsque tu peux naviguer dans toute la maison sans buter sur les objets. »

« C'est vrai, et j'aime tellement voir ta paupière s'agiter lorsque je déplace quelque chose, » déclara Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu as beau avoir quarante-trois ans, j'ai parfois l'impression de faire face à un gamin… » soupira Severus en faisant léviter le fauteuil dans les escaliers.

En réalité, il était époustouflé par la beauté de son amant. Harry était tellement parfait.

Ses tempes étaient légèrement grisonnantes, il avait une barbe de trois jours soigneusement taillée, des rides légèrement marquées et ses éternelles lunettes rectangulaires à large monture. Ses yeux étaient brillants, son sourire éclatant et sa cicatrice à travers la joue lui donnait un côté sauvage. Celle en forme d'éclair était moins visible et bien cachée derrière une masse de cheveux noirs indomptables.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter. Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait voir qu'Harry. Son Harry.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir devant quelques photos encadrées. Il y en avait une de Severus remuant une mixture dans un chaudron sans prêter attention au photographe, une autre de Harry en sixième année, perché sur son balai, ainsi que la photo du couple Potter dansant dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Il y en avait bien sûr une du Trio d'Or durant leur première année et une photo du même trio, plus âgé, un peu cassé, un peu hanté, mais heureux. Elle avait été prise deux ans après le réveil miraculeux de Miss Granger.

La photo que Severus préférait, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, était celle qu'Harry avait fait agrandir. Elle avait été prise durant l'une de leurs rares démonstrations d'affection en public. Harry était allongé sur un canapé, ses jambes malades étendues et cachées par un pantalon sombre. Il était adossé à Severus qui avait entouré son torse de ses bras et lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille. Harry riait parfois et remplissait sa grille de mots croisés. Ils avaient l'air heureux dans leur bulle et complètement inconscients de ce qui les entourait.

Arthur avait prit la photo discrètement et l'avait offerte à Harry qui avait été ému aux larmes.

Arrivés à la table de la cuisine, Severus plaça le fauteuil d'Harry à sa place habituelle et alla préparer le thé.

Vingt ans plus tard, ils en étaient là. Ils vivaient un peu en reclus, parfaitement heureux dans leur petite vie à deux. Severus avait quitté Poudlard pour se consacrer à la recherche, son véritable domaine de prédilection, et Harry alliait diverses activités.

En réalité, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé sa voie. Il se contentait d'engranger des informations et de les ressortir quand l'envie lui en prenait. Il ne savait pas apprendre un grimoire par coeur, non… Il mettait tout en pratique et apprenait des réactions. Ainsi, il avait déjà fabriqué des baguettes, un balai, inventé des sorts et écrit deux livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry était en réalité un "touche à tout" et aimait régulièrement passer à autre chose.

Ce qui était plutôt pratique était que chaque invention, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, était vendue à prix d'or à des fans juste grâce à son nom. Il essayait néanmoins de ne pas en profiter et de toujours commercialiser des choses utiles.

Sa plus belle création était encore l'horloge magique qui trônait dans le salon. Comme celle des Weasley, elle indiquait ce que la personne sur l'aiguille était en train de faire mais au lieu des petits portraits que Severus n'aurait pas appréciés, c'était leur prénom écrit élégamment d'un ruban en métal et au lieu du classique "au travail" ou "en danger de mort", c'était des étapes comme "pense au passé", "construit l'avenir" ou tout simplement "est heureux". Cette merveilleuse horloge amenait une dimension poétique pour ses hommes qui avaient trop souffert.

Contrairement à ce que Severus avait dit le jour où il avait vu Harry baigner dans son sang, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. N'en éprouvant pas le besoin, ni peut-être la force après toutes ses épreuves, ils avaient laissé ce projet de côté pour être uniquement ensemble et n'arrivaient pas à le regretter.

Severus remplit deux tasses de thé et en posa une devant Harry avant de s'asseoir avec la sienne sur la chaise à côté de son compagnon.

« Bill est passé me voir aujourd'hui, » dit celui-ci d'un air enjoué.

Severus étouffa un grognement qui fit glousser Harry.

« Comment peux-tu être encore jaloux de lui après toutes ses années ? »

« Par principe, » répondit Severus feignant d'être détendu.

Harry gloussa de nouveau en entourant ses mains autour de sa tasse.

« Tu sais qu'il est marié et très heureux en ménage pas vrai ? Avec _sa femme_. »

Severus se contenta d'un mouvement de main vague pour inciter Harry à continuer, mais celui-ci en fut empêché par le son distinct d'un bec claquant contre les carreaux. Severus se leva et ouvrit à la jolie chouette noire qu'il avait offerte à Harry pour ses quarante ans.

« Bonjour Holly, » dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé avec une stupide histoire de chantage…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà, l'histoire est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que j'ai relevé mes défis. Rendez-vous certainement la semaine prochaine pour une autre de mes fics. Peut-être Vampire pour le meilleur qui est un HP/LM… Ou Baka qui est aussi un HP/LM… Ou Morphée, un Snarry… Enfin bref, une histoire quoi ! :P_

* * *

Défi 1 :

Personne ne comprend pourquoi mais les notes de Harry se sont améliorées en potions depuis quelques temps. Ron et Hermione ne comprennent même pas pourquoi alors que Harry n'essaie pas de faire d'effort. Le fait est que quelques semaines auparavant, après un énième passage à l'infirmerie, Harry découvre que Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, revient blessé d'une réunion avec Voldemort. Harry décide alors de faire payer à Snape toutes les fois où il l'a humilié en le menaçant de révéler ses passages à l'infirmerie à cause de Voldemort. C'est à partir de là que commence le chantage. Sauf qu'un Serpentard ne s'avoue jamais vaincu et, très vite, Severus va vouloir lui aussi faire chanter son élève.

Défi 2 :

Retranscrire la scène de la mort de Lexie dans Grey's anatomy.


End file.
